Our Infinity
by SeaofWarandWisdom
Summary: "Infinity. Something we all tell ourselves we had, but that was when you were young. We have forever to do something. When you're about to die, I find that it's difficult to find infinity. But thank you, Percy Jackson. For giving me that one piece of infinity in my life." The Seven are misfits at a one year rehab program together. To Fix themselves. To find their infinity. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]

**Annabeth **

We hear things every day. Things like 'My grandfather died' to 'My mother has passed away' and things like 'There was a huge bombing in New York. Terrorists.' For a brief moment, we feel, not pain, but sympathy. But it's not real, it's just something that we feel because the story is sad, not because we feel what it means. After that one time we hear it, do we ever think of it again? Do we ever think of that bombing again? How many people died? Most likely not. And if you did, what did you think about it? Something like. 'Oh. That was sad.' But you will never feel the pain of the people who were affected by it

So if I told you this is the story of how I died, you couldn't care less. But this, my fellow person, _is_ the story of how I died, but not only that. No, it's the story of how I got my touch with infinity.

I am small, look pretty weak. I have blonde princess curls which are usually up in a ponytail that's super tight. Grey eyes and a thin figure, my lips aren't plump or thin. I'm pretty average. Except for the fact that I'm diagnosed with AIDS.

No. It's not what you think, I didn't go off and fuck every single guy, I'm not a slut. My mom had it. It was transferred to me, in fact I'm a virgin. To make matters worse, my no good mother had to go and die, my father had to just... leave, and I was given up for adoption. At least my foster family loved me enough to put me into this mental place for people who have sicknesses. Sure. "Loved."

"Annabeth, don't frown so much, your face will stay that way." My foster dad mumbles, driving through the pouring rain, I kick at the suitcase beneath my feet and sigh.

"That's not possible." I pause. "_Dad_. Your face would have to be of-"

"You don't need to say that much. Just stop frowning. It's not good." He said. Though he meant. "Don't, you're making me look bad." He turns a corner to a barred grey building which has "CRAWFORD SANITARIUM." it looked pretty much like an asylum. As soon as my dad parks the car, I'm ready to bolt out and into the place, but my dad stops me and frowns.

"Smile." he hisses. Then strongly pulls me towards the entrance, rain pelting us on the way. The doors look like an asylum's too, barred up and made of metal, I open them and they're heavy as hell. I cough as I enter, the smell of failure reeks in this place, I push my dad's hand away and walk up to the front counter myself.

"Hi, Annabeth Chase." I mumbled, fumbling with the strap of my suitcase. The woman at the desk looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, then types something up on the computer and looks back up at me, a pregnant pause ringing.

"Sit there." She points to an empty seat next to a boy with blonde hair and a scar on his face. I nod and turn around to my "father" he looks at me, for once, with sadness.

"I'm going to miss you Annabeth." He says, patting my hair down.

"I'm not leaving forever. It's just a year." I smile weakly. My father kisses the top of my head and waves.

"Stay alive." He smiles and walks out the door. That's the last time I'll ever see him, because these people that I'll meet in less than an hour, will be my new family. I hoist the suitcase along the ground and hurdle myself at the seat. The blonde boy looks over at me, a small smile on his face.

"What." I pry. He shrugs.

"Oh just... your sass is reflecting off of your expression right now." He chuckles. I hugg a small piece of hair in front of my face, but it just falls back.

"Sass? I-I- don't-"

"Jason. Jason Grace?" He looks unsure of himself. "I'm here for the intense one year program of rehabilitation or whatever. I think that's it..." He mumbles.

"Uh..." I trail off. Then cough awkwardly. "Annabeth Chase. I'm here for that program too." I mumble, running my hands through my hair. He looks at me, almost bewildered. "What?"

"Nothing... well. Uh, Hi." He ends, grinning. Boy this kid was awkward. "Do you want to know what's wrong with me?" He smiles like a small child. I shake my head.

"We'll have a lot of time for that later." I mumble, Jason snaps up as the door opens, a small girl walking in, her feet poised. She has cinnamon skin and hair of the same color, her eyes are golden, they're beautiful. I watch her check in and come to sit next to Jason. She avoids all eye contact with us, I think she's scared, so I make the first move.

"Hi." I try to smile. She looks up and her eyes are filled with fear.

"H-hi." She squeaks.

"I'm Annabeth. You're here for the one year program of rehab I'm guessing?" I try again to smile, but this time my mouth trembles. She nods. I wonder what she could have done, she was so innocent.

"I'm Hazel." She purses her lips as she says it. "Is he here for it too?" She questions. Jason looks down at her.

"I... I think I know you." he says. They look at each other for a while. "I do!" he claps his hands together. "That camp, summer camp in... I forget. But you went there." He grins. "Jason Grace?"

Hazel nods and has a small smile on her face. She seems happy to know someone. The door opens again, but with a slam.

"Go away mom!" The figure screams and slams the metal door closed, then it groans. As it walks up to the desk I see a beautiful thin figure, with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. "Piper Mclean. Check me in." She says, flipping a pen and signing herself in, then sauntering next to me. We sit next to each other in silence for a while, Jason is looking at her, and Hazel is staring at her feet. We stay like this for a while.

"Annabeth-"

"Piper Mclean. Nice to meet you... I guess." She frowns and offers a hand. I gingerly take it, but the door opens so loud that I jolt up and smack Piper in the face.

"Hello Rehab. Meet me, Leo Valdez, the super sized mcshizzle." The voice croons, then he struts to the front and signs in, not bothering to talk to the woman then sits next to Piper. "Hey Pipes."

"Leo!" She says with a laugh, then they fist bump. "Haven't seen you in... two days." She looks at him.

"Hey! At least you have a friend here, you wouldn't do _anything _without me." Leo chuckles and looks at me, I flinch for some reason.

"Hey baby- I'm Leo-"

"Don't hit on girls you just met." Piper sighs.

"This is Leo... he's my friend."

"Boyfriend."

"Technically yes. But in your dreams." Piper says with a blush.

"Maybe..." he grins. Piper pulls a face and shouts "ew"

"Shut it Beauty queen."

"Flame Brain." She sighs, resting her head on her hand. I look at those two play fight and admire such relationships, those I could never have. The door opens again, but this time softly, and I'm surprised since a large looming figure walks in, but looks awkward. He fumbles with the pen and drops it, blushes and picks it up, quickly signs the sheet and rushes next to Hazel. She looks up at him and blushes, he does the same.

"Are we all here for rehab?" Leo shouts. Frank flinches at the mention of rehab.

"I-I don't-" He's Asian and is really buff, but at the same time has a baby face and looks like a klutz, or is a klutz.

"Yes." They reply back. Leo grins.

"This is going to be an interesting year." he says. A woman walks up to the front and clicks a pen.

Click.

Click.

She bites the tip and looks at us.

"I'm going to ask all of you to follow me." She mumbles. We all simultaneously stand up and follow her, I trail behind the rest of the group and examine the fuzzy brown walls, before I know it, I'm about to slam into one, but Jason stops me.

"Whoa there. Be careful." He mumbles, turning the corner into a blank, huge, white room. I scurry behind, throw my suitcase into the corner and take a seat.

"Welcome to the one year intensive rehabilitation group for the sick and the troubled." The woman smiles, she has bright flame like eyes and brown hair that falls to her shoulders in a straight fashion. "My name is Hestia. Yes, like the goddess." She smiles. "I'll be your counselor for the year. Let's start off by introducing ourselves shall we?" she grins. We all awkwardly shuffle. "I'll do it in order of how you're listed here. Say what you want to say. First up, Jason Grace!" She smiles at Jason. He fumbles with his fingers and looks up.

"I'm Jason Grace. I think I'm 15. I've got Amnesia a couple weeks ago and I'm here to recover." He looks up at all of us. Hestia chuckles and then smiles kindly.

"Poor thing. Next is... Piper Mclean."

"I'm Piper Mclean, I'm 15. I'm not sick, I have a problem called being a _Kleptomaniac._" She says, biting her lip and looking at the pen Hestia is holding. Hestia raises an eyebrow.

"Next is... Leo Valdez." She purses her lips at "Valdez"

"I'm Leo Valdez. Call me the super sized mcshizzle, don't ask questions. I'm 15 and Nothing else is your problem." He snaps. Hestia sighs as if to say 'This is going to be a long year'

"Hazel Levesque." She smiles at the small girl. She looks up at us sweetly.

"I-I'm Hazel. I'm 13. I have Alice in wonderland syndrome." She smiles. That's rare. I think.

"Frank Zhang." Hestia smiles sweetly again, only at those two. He twiddles his fingers.

"I'm Frank, I'm 16. I- uh, have a klutz problem. Too much of on-one." He stutters on his own words then frowns. Hestia then looks at me and squints her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase..." She trails off. I adjust myself as the eyes are set on me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 and I-" I breath in deeply. I can do this. I can tell them I have it. They won't laugh at me, they've got their own problems. "I have-" I stutter, heat rising to my cheeks. They all look at me as if I'm crazy. "I have AI-"

The door bursts open and a bunch of panting is everywhere. I turn around to see a boy with black hair look up and look at me straight in the eye, with his sea green eyes, he grins and talks, but as if he was talking to me.

"Sorry, I'm late. The name's Percy. Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS]

**Annabeth **

Out of all places he chooses to sit next to me. _Me._ The one who was going to confess she had AIDS a couple seconds ago? I glare at him as he sits down with a sigh.

"What?" He asks, grinning. Examining my face, I feel self-conscious. I don't bother to reply, I just glare at him, slowly crossing my arms. He stiffly looks at Hestia.

"Welcome... Percy Jackson. We've all introduced ourselves, why don't you?" She uncomfortably smiles. Percy nods and looks serious.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 16, and I have a serious problem with water." He hesitates before he mentions the water. There's an awkward silence then Hestia claps her hands together.

"Well then. You were all handed maps?" She questions us. We all shake our heads in a "no" manner. She sighs and leaves the room, leaving the 7 teens in an awkward silence.

"I heard you before I entered. What were you going to say?" Percy blurts to me, I glare at him.

"I was going to say that I dislike your way of intrudin-"

"What." He chuckles. Jason grins at him and they exchange a look, I can tell by their social cues that they immediately like each other. Hazel stands up and takes Percy's empty seat as Jason and Percy sit next to each other. Soon after, Hestia arrives into the room, looking startled.

"Something's changed... Oh well. Here are your maps of the facility, your rooms, you will be paired up with a person of the same gender. It'll be on your sheet." She says, handing us each a sheet. "One of you girls will be with a boy." She says, scanning us. I feel my skin prickle at the thought of sleeping around a boy. I quickly check my sheet and at the bottom is written "Partner: Piper Mclean." I look up at Piper, who is smiling at me, throwing me a thumbs up.

The rest of the sheet looks plain. But one word stands out to me.

"AIDS" I quickly crumple up the paper and blush, shoving it into the backpack I have with me. Then I rush over to Piper.

"Come on. Let's go..." I say, pulling her away from the room.

We walk down the blank hallway down to the bedroom areas, or more like torture rooms. The windows are depressing, bars over them, there are two flat grey beds, two dressers and a door to a washroom.

"This is..."

"Depressing." I complete.

"You said it." Piper scoffs. "I would love to spice up this place, since we're going to be here for a year. When I got here I was like 'is this place an mental house?' because it was all barred over. We _are _allowed to go out... right?"

"I-I hope so." I mumble, hoisting my heavy bag onto the flat bed, it creaking as I slam it down and start to unzip it. About an hour or so later I have all my clothes arranged by color and style, my books on a bookshelf by author's last name and I set my electronics on the table next to me. Inside of the bedstead there's a bunch of folders saying "Welcome to the rehab!" It reads. I sigh.

"Okay. Some ground rules." Piper grins, I slowly sit up, paying attention. "One. No... gases everywhere." She giggles. "Two. No boys over for intimate things. Three. If you lose anything... it's probably me. Now if something sets on fire... it's probably Leo." She grins. "Alrighty? Got any of your own?"

"Uh..." I stammer, trying to think of something good. I feel like Piper has this all scripted out. "Let me read in peace?" I question. Piper laughs.

"Alright. Good enough for me." She says, jumping down on her bed but wincing, since it's too hard. "Shit. So, my ass hurts, anyways, what'd you do to get here?" She mumbles. Looking down at my feet, I decide to finally say it, but as soon as I think about it, sweat starts piling up on my hands. So I do what seems natural. I lie.

"I had some trouble back at school. My dad thought I caused it, so I was sent here." I almost bite my tongue in the process of trying to lie. Piper scoffs.

"That sucks. You don't need to be here then, neither do I. All I did was steal a couple things, and my mom FREAKS out." Piper sighs. "She always wanted me to be a princess." She says, sneering. I fall backwards onto the bed and sigh.

"It's going to be better than school." I say. Hell yeah it is. School was horrible for me.

* * *

_"That's the girl right?" A brown haired girl frowns at me, whispering just loud enough that I can hear her. _

_"Yeah." Another pauses. "She's the one with AIDS. Bitch." She mumbles, then crosses her arms. _

_"S-l-u-t" The brown haired one stands up and kicks me, scraping the side of my leg. I wince and look at them. _

_"Try getting a __**brain **__ before you say anything to me. Read a fucking book." I sigh. The brown haired girl sneers at me. _

_"A book? Who reads anyways?" She says, then pulls out her phone. "This." She points to it. "Is all we need. Slut." She giggles with her friend and leaves the library. I sigh and limp over to the bookshelf, my leg stinging, and shove my book onto it. It's always been this way. I've been diagnosed with AIDS since I was 12. I remember during elementary school children's mothers would tell them to stay away from me. _

_"Annab-"_

_"Jewel. Don't go near her." Her mother hisses. She gives me a look but continues to walk with her mother. Jewel. What a shitty name._

* * *

"Fuckin' Jewel and her mother..." I whisper.

"And then she said- Wait what?" Piper giggled. "Fuckin' Jewel?" I hadn't realized I was talking aloud.

"Nothing. Uh... so here on the schedule." I say, pausing to pick it up. "It says the first week is "introduction activities and getting to know each other." I raise an eyebrow. "That should be interesting."

Piper picks up the hour by hour schedule. "Here it says... what time is it?" She asks.

"It's uh... 5:23." I mumble, tightening my hair.

"It says dinner is in... like 30 minutes, then after that, there's a "get to know each other better" before bedtime activity. Yeah. This feels like summer camp-"

A sharp knock on the door interrupts our indefinite conversation. Me and Piper exchange a look as the door opens. Our conversations with our eyes goes like this.

'_Oh shit'_

_'Oh shit is right'_

But my senses that were high, calm down to see Hazel peering over the door.

"Hullo." She says, taking small steps into our somewhat clean bedroom, at least my side is. During the time I've lived, I like to know myself as the more neat one out of people. My side is crystal clean as Piper's has clothes spread out and a skateboard beneath her bed.

"Hi... Hazel. Right?" Piper says, smiling at the girl. She nods.

"Wow. Your room is really neat Annabeth. I'd think so, Athena children don't like to be messy." She smiles coyly. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Athena-"

"Never mind." Hazel frowns. "I- forget it. So. You guys got lucky and got paired together." She says, adjusting her t-shirt it reads '_Let's go to a place that doesn't exist.'_

"I guess... why?" I ask.

"I-I got paired up with Frank." She sighs and throws a hand over her face. "It's quite awkward actually. Five minutes into entering our room, he knocked over multiple things. " Hazel says, fumbling with her small hands.

"Percy and Jason and Leo?"

"They got paired up together. Percy and Jason. Leo and this guy named... Nico? Yeah. Nico. He's late and won't be here until tomorrow. But they're together." Hazel says, pulling a face.

"We got the better half." Piper frantically says and raises her hand for a high-five. I grab the opportunity and slap her hand, we both slightly grin.

"This is going to be a crazy year." Hazel sighs. "I mean, for you guys I suppose it's not bad, leaving school and all. But for me, it's just weird. I-I've never met anyone else much."

Piper frowns and then weakly smiles. "Well... why not?"

"My syndrome. It's not healthy for me to hang out with other people according to the doctor. But my mother begs to differ." She smiles slightly.

"Alice in wonderland syndrome isn't... weird is it?" I ask insensitively.

"Oh no. It's pretty nice. Being in two different worlds at the same time. It gets a little crazy, but the thing is. I know all of you. Every single one. So well. In an alternate universe." She grins, a little crazy. "I mean. If we weren't all... mental-"

A sharp knock stops her from talking. It's Hestia.

"Gi- Hazel? What are you doing here? Never mind. It's time for dinner, you can make your way to the cafeteria everyday at this time from now on." She says, then slips away. Piper sighs and stands up.

"Better go."

"What better way to end a day than eat shitty caf' food?" I roll my eyes then cross my arms, shoving a hoodie on. Hazel quietly trails along, although I hate to admit it. Today has been the most interesting day of my life.

**[A/N: JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. IT'S GOING TO BE THE POV'S OF MAINLY ANNABETH, OCCASIONAL PERCY, LEO, PIPER, JASON, HAZEL, NICO, FRANK. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE!] **


	3. Chapter 3

[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS]

**Annabeth**

As soon as the spaghetti touched my mouth, I felt pure peace. I had never had food this good, and I was extremely surprised it was from a sanitarium's cafeteria, the pasta my foster mother cooked at home was usually dry and sour, this one was warm, moist and perfect. Even if it was just sauce and noodles, nothing else. Piper stares at me and lets out a small laughs as we eat it, she daintily eats it and I scarf it down.

"What is it?" I ask, wiping the tomato sauce of my face as the boys approach the large table. Hazel is sitting across from us and barley touching her food.

"It feels like you've _never _ had pasta before." Piper raised an eyebrow. "It's not bad. But not as good as you make it look. You looked so happy when you were eating it!" Piper laughs. I pout as Percy sits down across from me and Piper, Jason as well. Frank stumbles and sits down next to Hazel, Leo sits next to Piper.

A sudden awkward silence rings. Slurping noises from eating the pasta are ringing in our ears.

"So." I finally say. Percy looks straight at me, which makes me freak out. Then a small smile spreads across his face.

"Let's all get to know each other." Percy says, I look down at his plate, which is already done. I quickly finish my pasta and look back up, wiping my mouth. "Let's." he smiles. "Name what we're good at. Me, for one, I am good as swimming." he says. Jason smacks his lips together and thinks hard.

"Uh... I can run?" He shrugs. Piper has a small smile on her face as they hold each other's gaze for a little longer than Jason did with others.

"I'm strong." Frank whispers. Hazel rolls her eyes, obviously bored.

"I can... find money well?" She almost snorts at herself. "I'm not really good at anything."

"I'm good at stealing stuff." Piper shrugs.

"Making stuff." Leo pipes up. They all look at me, the pressure is on me again.

"I-I... I can read well." I conclude quickly. It's not a lie. I purse my dry lips and make a reach for my water bottle, then chug some down frantically. Percy pulls a face and groans.

"Man. This food. It isn't blue." He cries, literally as if he is in agony. I glare at him.

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me!" He cries. I don't bother asking why. Hestia, from a far distance, approaches us.

"Hello my... people. Are you all finished?" She asks, quickly scanning all of our plates, which most seem pretty empty. Except Hazel's. "Alright. We'll go to our discussion room and perform an activity, follow me." She said, grasping tightly onto the clipboard she always grasps so tightly.

Once we enter the room, the smell of failure once again hits my face. I almost fall over from it. There is a board right up onto the grey walls that had maker on it reading: "Group get-to-know activity. Pair up with someone and write a full profile about them!" It says, making it sound interesting. Piper raises her hand.

"What's the point of this?"

"To get to know each other."

"Yeah, I know, but we're here to fix ourselves. Not "get-to-know" each other." Piper frowns.

"Miss Mclean. You will be here for a year, I think you should get to know all the rest." Hestia says sternly. Piper sighs and grabs a chair before anyone else can, soon we are all seated and Hestia is paring us up.

"Annabeth Chase with Percy Jackson." She mumbles the last paring. I feel sweat pouring down my body as I whiz up to find him, he's sitting down on the chair and looking up at me with pursed lips. His sea green eyes staring right into mine as if they're analyzing me.

"Get up." I order. He does as told and runs his hands through his hair.

"Look. I don't want to do this as much as you do, so how about we fill out the forms ourselves and then give it to each other after." He mumbles, snatching my clipboard out of my hands easily and scribbling down facts, I do the same. It's all basic information, such as name, age, likes and dislikes. For likes I write down various things as: "Reading. Studies. Writing. Learning." And for dislikes. Well... that's easy. I hate spiders. I seriously hate spiders. They need to go to hell.

"What's up with your face?" Percy asks straight out.

"What do you mean?" I say, pulling another face and crinkling my nose as if I had smelled something bad. He starts laughing.

"Your face- it just got really disgusted there." he says through laughter, his pen shaking.

"I- I was thinking about spiders." I whisper, pouting and scribbling out a couple other fears.

"Spiders?" He says. "The stupid littl-"

"They're scary, okay?" I cry, I look across the room as I feel my skin crawl just from the small thought of spiders. Piper and Frank seemed to be having fun. Hazel and Jason seemed to be getting to know each other well and Leo... well, let's just say Leo was having fun by himself. Hestia was frantically looking around for this... "Nico Di Angelo" guy.

"You done?" Percy startles me by calling me, I flinch and turn around, nodding and handing him the clipboard with my profile on it. Percy hands me his.

Apparently he likes water, but has a problem with water, loves the color blue and loves to eat blue food. Well that explains the little outburst in the cafeteria. I hear a small laugh stifle from Percy's mouth as I look up.

"What." I almost glare at him, my left eye twitching.

"Okay, You like, reading, learning, studies, and writing? You're like... the student every teacher wants."

"Actually every teacher would probably like the average student of a GDP of-"

"Stop being so wise." He grins at me.

"Well.. don't pick on me... one who likes blue food, that's impossible." I pout, crossing my arms.

"Food color-"

"Any Natural blue food?"

"Uh... blueberries?" He questions. I laugh at his expression on his face as Hestia loudly claps her hands together.

"It's been one hour since you've been paired up with your partner to get to know them, please hand your forms in and you can go to your rooms." Hestia says, grabbing the forms from Hazel's hands. She stares at Hestia and murmurs a couple odd words.

"The last Olympian has some flaws." She smiles. Puffing her hair. Percy and I look at each other and chuckle.

* * *

That guy is weird. That is all I can conclude from getting to know him, he likes blue food, likes water and pizza. I watch as Piper slips on a shirt that's tight and slumps against the bed.

"How was the shitty get to know thing?" She says, playing with her hair.

"Percy's weird." I conclude. "Turns out he's afraid of nothing but almost everything. And he likes blue food. How was Frank?"

"Frank's interesting. He's kinda cute." Piper says, I look at her and raises an eyebrow as she blushes. "N-no not like that, I entirely meant kind of like.. I guess a cat?" She says. I chuckle.

"That's nice..." I say, a feeling of guilt in my chest for some weird reason. I fall flat onto my bed and sigh.

"Tomorrow sound interesting." Piper pipes up (horrible pun) "We get to learn about each others fears! Getting deeep." She laughs and puffs up her pillow.

"Oh look, after that we have a full day of free time..." I pause. "Within the facility!" I grin sarcastically. Piper scans the schedule quickly.

"One month until we're allowed out for real. Until then, horrible excruciating pain of staying locked inside." I mumble. "I want to go to the library-" I whine, as Piper stops me from talking.

"Hey what were your dislikes?" Piper tilts her head ever so slightly, stretching out her arms. I try not to think about those 8 little legs and creepy bodies, but I anyways. Piper starts laughing, her eyes shut tight I glare at her.

"What?"

"Your face, it was purely scared. What scared you so much?" Piper says, her laughing fading away as she stands up and turns off the main light, leaving only a lamp's light.

"Spiders." I lie through my teeth... well not really. Spider's aren't the only things I'm afraid of, there's the other substitute of... death. But I guess everyone's afraid of that. My phone buzzes from a text, I fumble and grab it as Piper grins.

"A boy friend?"

"Ew no! More like half-brother." I reply. I read the text Malcolm, my half brother sent me.

"_Hey Annabeth, how's Rehab? Any wackos? :P" _

I have a small smile on my face and I reply.

"_Rehab's not bad actually. No wackos, at least not yet. Goodnight. :*" _

_"Night :*" _

Piper leans over at my phone and grins at me.

"Looks like someone _does _have a boyfriend!"

"NO! He's my half-brother. I swear. His name is Malcolm. He's just... like the best brother ever I guess." I almost snort at myself.

"Cool. I have siblings too, half as well." Piper says, crawling back on her bed and playing around with her toes. "I have a sister named Lacy and another named Drew. Drew's the bitch, Lacy's the sweet one." Piper says. "Then there's me. In the middle. Drew's like... pretty, or like... what mom wants." She says, a conflicted look on her face, then she looks up and laughs nervously. "Well... lights out?" she looks at me, I nod and click the lamp off, leaving me in the darkness. I listen Piper slipping into her bed and she starts to snore as I take a mental note, listening to the fireworks outside from teenagers that aren't sick or hurt or broken.

Febuary 18th

First day is crazy.

There's my mental note about Rehab. I slip into the covers and close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

* * *

The sunlight streams across my face as my eyes fly open, Piper is looking at herself in the mirror and pursing her lips, squinting and making a face as she fixes her messy hair. I groan as I sit up and rest my face on my hands.

"Morning Sunshine." Piper says, braiding part of her hair. "Breakfast at the caf' if you enjoyed that pasta, wonder how much you'll enjoy that... delicious breakfast shit." Piper mumbles, spinning around. I weakly stand up and out of bed then walk into the washroom and wash my face, the cool water feels nice on my skin after a long nights rest.

When I look up I see that I look horrible. I look at my face in the mirror, a small rash crawling up my neck and bags under my eyes and my curls are still the same. I groan as I grasp around for a hair tie and tightly tie my hair.

"You okay?" Piper says, a small smile on her face as she walks into the washroom and pulls off her pj shirt and slips on a sweater.

"My god. This place is freezing during the night. Were you sweating?" I ask Piper as I slip on a shirt and a hoodie with jeans and converse.

"I wasn't sweating, but this place _is _freakin' cold." Piper says, sighing and pulling the door open. Sweating. Shit it's getting worse. My dad told me a side effect was sweating while you were sleeping. I breathe in deeply as I exit our room and walk down the bright and yet somehow dark hallways of Crawford's sanitarium.

There's a little kid running around who has black hair and almost black eyes, she's giggling and running after a small dog which is grey and slobbering everywhere, Piper grits her teeth trying to avoid the slobber on the ground right before the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Morning Loves." A man says from the front, handing us trays and food. Piper gets some cereal and stuff when I get oatmeal. We sit next to Hazel, she's already done with her food, Frank is trying hard to pick up his food and Jason and Percy are fist bumping over something. Leo brightens at the sight of Piper, she winces at me.

"Sorry." Then stands up and sits next to Leo.

"Sup Beauty Queen?" He says, pulling out a lighter.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

And for some reason that has the ability to make me want to punch the wits out of the guy. Hazel looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning Annabeth." She says. I nod at her, Percy looks at me.

"Did any spiders come to get you?" He says, wriggling his fingers around.

"No." I sternly say, shoving my oatmeal so hard into my mouth that it starts falling down my cheek.

"You've got a little something." He says, pulling out a tissue and leaning in close and wiping the oatmeal off my cheek, making me blush furiously. I look at Frank who is staring at Hazel, he looks over at me and spots me looking at him, he flinches, fumbles with his spoon and drops it into his oatmeal, he groans and bangs his head against the table.

"Clear it off. Seven people here... aren't there supposed to be eight?" Jason says, playing around with his omelette on his plate.

"Yeah. My roomie." Leo says, obviously pissed. "That guy's gonna get it when he arrives... if he does that is." Leo says, sighing.

"This place is fucking cold." Frank mumbles. Hazel looks up at us and frowns.

"By Gods-"

"I'm sorry did you just say, By gods?"

"Yes."

"Gods?" Piper asks.

"Yes. I- nev- Oh gods. Never mind." She says, swatting the air as if something is in front of her. I shove more oatmeal into my mouth (making sure nothing spills out) and finish my breakfast up.

"Did you guys know it's a full month until..." Piper groans.

"Until what?" Percy asks.

"We can be let out. And only ONCE a week!" She cries. Jason is still attacking is omelette and now pouring ketchup on it.

"Well shit." Jason mumbles, creating a freaking mona lisa on the omelette.

"A full month?!" Hazel almost screams. "I can't stay in here that long." She groans, eyeing Frank, they both blush.

"Until then... well... get to know activities, next month it's single meetings with Hestia and before we can be let out, this... activity called fear landcaspe." Piper raises an eyebrow. I let out a puffy sigh and speak.

"What day is it today?" I wince at the thought.

"19th of Febuary."

"oh ew. Valentine's day was a little while ago." piper almost vomits.

"You guys had _valentine's_?" Frank looks at us, bewildered. We all laugh except me.

"Yeah. I had TONS." Percy and Jason say together, Piper twists her hair gently as she purses her lips.

"I had... a couple." She says, twisting her lip. Leo laughs.

"Me? I had none. Everytime I talk to a girl, it goes downhill right away."

"Yeah. That's because you start off with "Hey baby" I retort. Leo sticks out his tongue.

"I was just being friendly!" He shouts. Hazel chuckles.

"I had this... one guy." She sighs dreamily. Me, Leo and Frank look at each other like

'We're loners'

"Annabeth. you're... interesting, you had an-"

"Defiently not." I frown. "It would be illo-"

"Oh come on, stop being such a wise girl."

"Well stop being retarded!" I scream back at Percy as Hestia walks in with a sour look on her face, Percy's snickering as I look up with a sad look on my face I sigh and sit down.

"Good Morning..." Hestia says, still eyeing me.

"Morning." We all echo.

"Our new member will be joining us in the room." Hestia says, looking at Percy now, a blush rises to his cheeks as he looks freaked out. "Will you all follow me?" She asks, we do as she says and follow her into the room we're already all so familiar with.

Then we all take our respected seats.

"Welcome our new member of our group therapy/Rehab class." Hestia sighs. "Nico Di Angeeluh." Hestia pronounces.

"It's Di Angelo." A voice mumbles.

"Where-"

A boy melts out of the shadows, wearing all black and takes a seat next to Leo. I can tell all his thoughts of pounding the kid are gone and replaced my something like.

'Oh god.'

I almost laugh.

"Nico, you're going to have to meet everyone on your own time. Ill let you know your roommate is Leo Valdez." Hestia says, a glint of mischief in her eye. Nico looks around and his eyes stop at Percy. Percy is whispering to Jason but he doesn't notice. Nico then ever so slightly cocks his head and looks at Percy sadly, then snaps out of it as Leo makes a snarky remark.

"Hello, that guy isn't Leo. It's me." He says, looking Nico right in the eye. Nico looks right back, the rest resist the urge since they're obviously having some sort of eye contact war as Hestia write a small topic on the whiteboard.

"They're screwed." Piper whispers to me and laughs. Nico crosses his arms and digs his face into his scarf.

"At least tell us about yourself." Hestia mumbles, looking a little scared of the guy.

"Nico Di Angelo... Im here for reasons. Good enough?" He says, looking up at Hestia, she flinches at he looks at her she nods and clasp her hands together.

"A-Alright. Let's get started shall we?"

"That's what sh-"

"No. No it isn't Leo." I say, gritting my teeth. I was going to have to get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]

**Leo **

I'll let you know one thing. And one thing only. Nico Di Angelo freaks the fuck out of me. Like. The fuck. Whatever fuck I have in me, well it's gone, just like that, one little look and it just kind of... flew away. I fumble with my hands, Nico looking at me most of the time as I make a small plane that can fly. I can tell Hestia is freaked out with him too.

"S-so. That concludes our current get-to know activity for this morning. Y-you have a free afternoon" Hestia says, then closes her laminated binder and rushes out of the room, leaving 8 confused teens in the room.

"Hell yeah. Free afternoon!" Percy chuckles. "Let's go play video games or something." He mumbles to Jason. Piper looks at Percy and then a smile spreads across her face. "Me and Annabeth are going to come too-"

"No we are not!" Annabeth says, obviously alarmed. Piper glares at her and through gritted teeth pulls Annabeth with Jason and Percy, she whines and grabs a book. Frank and Hazel look at each other and follow behind them, leaving just me and Nico. Piper looks back at me and questions.

"Are you coming?"

"N-no. I'd rather not." I mumble and look down at the tool belt hanging from my side. I feel Nico's eyes burning into my back, I whip around and grin a little too wide at him. I was about to say something, but I stop as soon as I see his eyes staring right into mine as if he's looking right through my personality. "H-hi." I stammer. Nico just glares at me, shoving his hands into his pocket. After a long silence he mumbles a word.

"Hi." I can just imagine what Piper would be saying right now. First off she would be laughing really hard then she'd tell me. "Leo, you need a new friend. Other than me. Talk to him!" So I follow "mind piper" and talk to Nico.

"SO." I say really loudly, so loud that the room seems full with my voice. "Ill show you to our room." I mumble, opening the door and not bothering to see if he was following, his eyes were burning into my back, it was kind of hard not to know. I gingerly approach the door knob and quickly whip the door open. I kept our room clean, or as clean as I, Leo Valdez, can be. Which means there's probably 15 lighters around, Nico looks alarmed.

"What are lighters doing here?" He asks me, as blunt as possible.

"I have uh... fire deal." I mumble. Nico was insensitive and looked pissed as he sat himself down on his bed.

"You're a pyromaniac?" He mumbles, playing around with the zipper on his jacket. I flinch at the word.

"_Yes._" I hiss. "Though I don't want to use that word. I'd rather be called a super fire extraordinaire!" I shout and do some jazz hands. Nico looks completely unamused. "What are you? A depressant?" I hiss, pissed at him. Nico flinches at the word and I know I've hit a sore spot. "Sorry..." I mumble, placing my lighters in color code.

"So. You're a fire freak. I'm a emo." Nico said, he was biting his lip, as if he was holding something back.

"We're a pair of freaks. Look, one rule and one rule only, no asking me to light you on fire to commit suicide." I mumble "I don't want to kill you." I say, shoving my hands into my pockets. Nico almost smiles.

"That's not happening anytime soon." He sighs. "Living is a heavy weight. But dying is worse." He mumbles, standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Hey um. Do you know Percy?" I ask as he flinches. Man Im good.

"We met a while ago. Maybe 4 years. Yeah. Just a small moment." He mumbles, opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To where everyone else is." He mumbles.

"Wait up-" I stumble across the carpeted floor and trip over a small book on the floor. 'what is that doing there?' I think as I fall... right. Onto Nico. We both groan as I look up, one of my eyes closed. I look down at Nico as he looks at me, we both blush and look away. I jump up and pat myself down. "S-sorry." I mumble and walk out the room, not bothering to help the poor guy up. I hear him stand up behind me and walk along. Play... video games? Where were they going to do that? I hear shouts from a room that I just passed.

"Come on Percy!" I know that voice anywhere. Piper. I back up into Nico. Well we're having a lot of awkward run-in's now.

"Piper-" I hear Percy grunt. "Stop putting your nasty feet on my fac- IM LOSING. I LOST!" I hear a devastating scream from within the room as I open the door and walk in on quite a scene. Hazel and Frank are talking together while Annabeth is reading, Piper is shoving her feet onto Percy's face as she screams. Percy and Jason are playing some sort of game... call of duty? Maybe. Nico and I walk in together as the whole room quiets.

Piper breaks that silence by kicking Percy in the face.

"Hey-"

"Fuck you." She laughs and kicks him again.

"You're going to push all my teeth out."

"Do I look like I care?" She giggles. Jason looks down at his feet and rubs his hair.

"Leo!" Piper shouts and runs into my arms.

"Wh-"

"Percy's bothering me!" She cries, acting super sad.

"That's not my-"

"But-"

"This place is a complete wackhouse." Nico mumbles, walking into the room and sitting down next to Jason. I watch Jason flinch as he does. Percy turns around and his eyes widen.

"Nico."

"H-hi." Nico says, crossing his feet.

"long time no see."

"You still deal?" He asks. Percy blushes.

"N-no!"

"Deal-"

"Piper, get offa me!" I scream, pushing her off, she falls to the ground, looking really surprised and she adjusts her hair.

"Ya nasty." She chuckles and walks away. I roll my eyes and sit next to Annabeth.

"So what are you guys doing?" I ask, Annabeth looks up at me and sighs.

"Im trying to read. But these retards are playing CoD Ghosts and freaking out" She replies. "Do you know Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Eedgarh Areen Poo?" I attempt to pronounce his name as Annabeth crinkles her nose and sighs.

"Of course you don't." She says, flipping a page in her annoying little book. I pull out a lighter and turn it on.

Click.

Click.

At the sight of fire Frank freaks out like shit, he's basically curled up in Hazel's arms.

"Sorry man." I say, putting my hands up and shoving the lighter into my pocket.

"What's up with you and your lighters?" Annabeth spits out.

"Im a fire freak. According to emo boy over there." I say, pointing to Nico. He's looking at Percy with greatness, a sad way though.

"Pyromani-"

"Don't you dare."

"Oh I will-"

"You guys..." Piper whines. "What time is it?" She asks, checking the big clock above my head.

"6:22 Shit. We're late for dinner." She groans and stands up and kicks Percy in the face on the way out.

"Pipes. If I get bruises on my face-"

"oh. You will. You were saying?" She says, sauntering out the room towards the smell of food.

* * *

I don't like food. But I love Pizza! So that's what I grab, only pizza, then I sit down next to Jason and try to make small talk.

"So. You've got amnesia." I mumble, shoving the pepperoni pizza.

"Y-yeah." He looks at me and frowns.

"sorry to hear that." I mumble. "Hows Percy?"

"Percy's cool. Piper and Him seem pretty close though." He mumbles, a small hint of jealousy in his voice. I groan loudly. Jason turns over and blinks at me.

"What?"

"I don't get it. Two days in the crazy ass rehab program and we're already forming relationships? Like me and Annabeth hate each other, me and Nico hate each other, me and Piper and good friends and Percy's this big shot Nico's in lo-"

"SHUT UP." Nico shouts from across the room. Woah. Touchy.

"You and Piper know each other?" Jason says, picking at his pasta.

"Yeah. Highschool friends. She knows all my deepest darkest secrets and shit." I mumble, shoving the last bit of pizza into my mouth. Jason purses his lips and nods in respect.

"I've never had a friend like that... Or maybe I did. Then I forgot." He frowns. I let out a loud laugh as Piper whispers something in my ear.

"You find any guys you like?" She whispers into my ear. I blush really hard.

"Shut up Pipes." I say through gritted teeth. There. My other secret. I'm fucking gay as hell. Im mean, it's kind of hard to tell with all my manly-ness and stuff. But yeah. Im gay.

"Well. Did you?" She looks at me, dead serious.

"No." I say truthfully and look over at Jason.

"You find a guy you like?" I grin. She blushes hard.

"Uh. No." She says, looking away. "Im talking to Annabeth. Shut your bitchy mouth." She bites her lips and shoves her salad in her mouth.

"Sureee." I smile and turn over to see Nico on the other side of the room by himself, picking at his pasta. I stand up and Jason stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"There. To the snowy pits of hell." I point to Nico and leave the loud group of teens for a super quiet group of one person.

"What are you doing here?" Nico spits out, sounding disgusted.

"Um. They're too loud?" I almost ask. I watch Nico eat for the rest of the night in silence.

* * *

Nico slips on a t-shirt as I look away, since I'm gay, I don't want to look at some guy's chilly nips. God. They'd be frozen for Nico. He coughs and I take it as a sign to turn around, I fluff my pillow and look over at him, he keeps frowning at himself.

"Stop frowning." I order.

"I am not-"

"It's not good for you." I sternly say. He no longer frowns but he's staying still. No hint of a smile. A long silence passes as I sense we have established somewhat of a friendship.

"H-how do you like the program?" I stammer. He looks over at me, I flinch.

"It's weird. But I guess it's nice." He whispers. "D-do you sleep?" I frown at him.

"Of course I do." I give him the stink eye. "What the shit are you talking about?"

"Well. I don't sleep a lot." He twiddles his fingers and looks up at me.

"So what are you saying?"

"You just sleep." He kind of forces me and shuts the lights out. But I'm not sleeping. Random things are evading my brain. Then I hear running in the hallways.

"Annabeth, give me back my pillo-"

"I need it."

"For what? We're in the boys dorm. Why would you ever-"

"I need to blow up Leo's face for Edgar Allen Poe." I hear Annabeth say, I grit my teeth and sit up.

"Shit." I mumble. I hear Nico in the corner, curling up to himself, he's either laughing, or crying, either way he's shaking.

"A dead man won't want you blowing up a 15 year old boy's face." Piper hisses. I'm holding my pillow and standing behind the door.

"Do I care?"

"You should. If you're going to do that, at least use your own pillow." I hear Piper mumble. I also hear Annabeth groan.

"But I have to walk alllllll" She drags it out. "The way back."

So this girl does have a sense of humor. Piper sighs as a sign to give up.

"Fine. Blow up his face." Piper says. I feel a sense of tension as the doorknob rattles and the door opens widely as it hits my face. I have to resist the urge to say "Ow" Nico looks sound asleep, but I know his eyes are like half open. Annabeth looks around, her blonde hair down.

"Shit. Where is he?" She looks around. I tiptoe behind her and hit her with a pillow, she gasps sharply and hits me back, knocking me on my feet.

"Ho-"

"Don't need to BLOW up my face!" I grunt as I hit her straight in the face. She groans and orders Piper to grab a pillow. Frantically she grabs Nico's pillow, Nico "wakes up" Alarmed. Then she hits Annabeth.

"Hey, what was-" I hit Annabeth. Nico stands up and grabs a pillow from underneath his bed and throws it across the room, we all dash after it like wild hounds. I grab it first and pound Annabeth with it, Piper punches me and I kick her. We're all laughing and screaming as I hear footsteps down the hallway. We all stumble onto our feet and throw the pillows onto a bed, I push Piper and Annabeth next to Nico on his bed and I sit on my bed, my feet curled. I watch as Hestia turns the corner she looks at us.

"So anywa- Is there something you need?" I ask her. She coughs.

"I heard lots of noise... but I guess not. Go to bed boys, go to your own rooms Annabeth and Piper!" She snaps and pushes them out of our room, turning the lights off. I hear Nico let out a small noise. I'd like to take is as a snicker.

"So the ghost boy does laugh."

"I didn't laugh." He says, his voice cold again.

"Sure you didn't." I say, tucking myself into bed, I blow a feather off my face and close my eyes.

**[a/n: THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. I DECIDED EVERY 4 CHAPTERS A DIFFERENT CHATCHER OTHER THAN ANNABETH WILL HAVE A POINT OF VIEW? OKAY? OKAY. *CRIES* SORRY. TFIOS REFERENCE.] **


	5. Chapter 5

[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]

**Annabeth **

Time goes faster than you think. Especially when you're with a group of idiots. Hence my life. It's been exactly one month since we've arrived here and it feels like we've known each other for years, my conditions are starting to show. I have a couple rashes, and heavy coughs. I still haven't told anyone about my... problem. Today's the day we get to get out the wacky ass place, Piper, Me, and the rest of the group decided to head out to the mall and just... hang out. Pretend to be normal, at least for a moment. Then we've got to head back by 6.

"This week..." She scribbles something on the white board. "FEARS" it read. "We talk about fears. But for today, you have a full free day. _Outside._" She says. Piper throws me a hyped look and clenches her fists, the rest all look constipated. We all look savage as if we've never been outside before. Hestia almost looked scared. She awkwardly coughs and claps her hands together. "Y-you can go outside anywhere as long as you can stay in contact and come in back by 6. We're putting a very big lot of trust in you. Don't break it." She frowns.

An awkward silence rings. Then she smiles. "You are dismissed." We all stand up together and give each other this look like. 'Run.' and that's exactly what we do. We sprint the shit out of there, through the door and barred doors. We stop at the big bar door. Piper breathes in deeply.

"This is it guys. One month being locked in this mental house. Now we're allowed out. Don't mess it up." She hisses. We all nod and I push open the doors, the fresh spring air hitting my face, the rising sun as well. It feel so good to be alive. I look up at the trees and as cheesy as it sounds, it feels perfect. Almost.

I look over at the others, Piper is breathing really heavily, kind of like a pedophile when they see something... and Leo is fumbling with a lighter, Percy is looking at a blue bird, Jason is looking at the clouds. Hazel and Frank are awkwardly standing next to each other and Nico is standing next to Leo, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Okay. So where's the nearest mall?" Jason spits out as we all gather together.

"Down that way. 15 minute walk. It doesn't take that long." I point down to my right. "It's really big too. Me and-" I catch my tongue I was almost about to spill about Luke. My... closest friend. I suppose.

"You and what." Leo blinks at me.

"Shut it Valdez. Let's just go down." I say, pushing my book into my small leather bag and wearing my blue Yankees cap. Percy blinks at me. The group follows me down the street, the fresh air hitting our faces, towards the large looming building down the street.

"So... how many of you guys live here?" Hazel mumbles. Me and Percy raise our hands.

"Well... me and Piper live in the next town over." Leo whispers. Jason looks up. "Jason too."

"I live there too." Nico pipes up, turns out everyone but me and Percy live in the next town over. I hear my footsteps as I approach the big building. I hear "woahs" From behind me, the group as I open the big glass doors. The reeking smell of bitchiness is high in the area. I enter, warmth hitting my skin as I tip toe into the large building. Chatter everywhere. I watch as a normal group of girls walk by laughing.

"Then she said "Oh girls. Don't get STD's they kill you" One says. I feel stiff.

"I know! Then I was like "I can't really do shit." The other laughs and opens the door, both of them bending over with laughter. I turn around quickly and force my tears back in.

"So. Want to split up? Boys girls. Meet back at... that froyo shop in 2 hours." I plan quickly. We nod, the boys separate and head left as the girls head right.

"How much money do you have?" Hazel asks us. I pull out my wallet as we walk across to the heaps of girls clothes shops.

"I have 200." Piper mumbles.

"I have 150." I tell Hazel. She looks scared.

"I brought 230. Is that too much?" She says, biting her fingernails. I frown.

"No. It's fine. I-" I start to say but I'm being pulled away by Piper into this store called _Olympus wear _it looks tacky, like a sports store. But inside there's heaps of... okay clothes. Piper screams and tries not to look excited, but she's not doing a good job. She pulls me away, abandoning Hazel in the blouses section and goes towards the shirts.

"Annabeth, I really like this." She holds up a shirt that reads _Under the same moon _with different moon phases. I shrug.

"I guess. It'd look cute on you." I grin and throw her a weak smile, then she sighs.

"I have 2 shirts and 2 pants. I _need _new clothes. Because this shirt." She pulls up her pink shirt. "has a hole. I want a hoodie too. Come on. Help me out?" She pleads. I sigh and agree.

"Fine. I'll find you a hoodie and a t-shirt." I mumble, walking away from Piper, who's scanning the jeans. I look around in the t-shirt wear and find a plain blue t-shirt that has a superman logo on it for girls and then I find a grey hoodie, as I'm about to find Piper and give them to her, a woman stops me.

She is so pretty. Blonde hair down to her chest and glittering eyes she leans over, her perky chest looking at me.

"May I help you?" She says. "You look pretty thin, you don't need that siz-"

"M-mom?" I hear a voice from behind her. She turns around and I see Piper.

"Piper."

"What." I say, my eyes wide.

"I think those are mine." She says, snapping and grabbing the hoodie and shirt out of my arms. Before I can even know what's happening, Piper pulls me away.

"What was that?" I ask her, my eyebrows furrowed.

"My mom. She owns this place. God I hat-"

"You hate her, and yet you CAME?" I nearly scream at the top of my lungs. Then I spot a t-shirt in Piper's arms. It's a light beige and has an infinity symbol on it; it reads "_Infinity."_ It's plain.

"You like it?" Piper grins. I nod, as if in a trance. "Well you better, because I picked all of this." She hands me a huge pile of clothing. "For you. Ill take this." She says, pulling back her own pile of clothing. Hazel walks over with 3 bags in her hands.

"Y-you're already done?" I stammer, she nods.

"I bought one blouse that was 24 dollars, a shirt that was 14 and jeans that were 40." She calculates. "Thanks Aphro-" She winks at Pipers mom.

"Go in the fucking change room!" Piper hisses and pushes me into one and goes into one herself. I gingerly lock the room and push the pile of clothes on the bench in front of me. 4 t-shirts, 3 jeans and a hoodie. They actually all look great. I especially like the t-shirt that says "Infinity" so I try that on and don't bother to try anything else on (The t-shirts) I wear a pair of jeans and a hoodie, I walk out as Hazel gasps.

"It's plain. But it looks great on you!" She smiles. The door knob to Piper's change room opens and she's wearing a pink strap dress and it looks really good on her.

"That looks really good." I smile. But Piper is staring at me.

"Oh no. You look good." She says. "Buy that shit. Buy that now, even while you're wearing it." She says, pushing me to the register, at the front there's a man.

"Mr. Eros. Here-"

"Ah. Aph's little girl. Alrighty. Got it." He winks and presses a couple buttons and asks me for 120 dollars, I hand it over, still in a daze, and he hands me my clothes in a bag. "Keep those on." He winks at me and pushes me away.

"What- what just happened Hazel?" I ask her, dazed.

"Nothing much." She smiles up at me as we wait for Piper to check out her clothes.

"A total of freakin' 200 dollars!"

"You did buy a lot..." I trail off as my eyes wander to the bookstore.

"I kno- oh god no. You want to go to the bookstore. Well, I'm out." She says. "Hazel, you coming?" Hazel nods.

"Froyo shop." Hazel checks in with me as she's being pulled away, I nod and saunter away to my kind. The wonderful. Wonderful bookstore. As I enter, my senses of intelligence awaken and the girly ones disappear. I feel the books with my fingertips and cough heavily as I pick up a copy of "_How to love" _stupid book. But I read the back of it.

"Lauren Jay is a 12-" I start reading but I put it down as soon as I read the word 12 years old. Screw that. i spend at least 2 hours in there when I walk over to the Harry potter books and pick up the first one, the only one I don't own. It's twelve dollars, I go to buy it at the front counter, a woman looks at me, grey eyes and all.

"I don't see many young women here." She says, scanning the book.

"Well yeah. They're all off in makeup stores." I mumble, tightening my hair. The woman looks up at me.

"Yes..." She creepily says and hands me the book in a bag. "Thank you for coming. Make sure to come again. Seriously." She says, smiling at me as I leave, I fake smile back and leave the store. As I'm walking to make my way down to the froyo shop someone bumps into me, making me drop my book, I lean over to pick it up when I get pushed over.

"What the-"

"Well if it isn't AIDS Annabeth." A familiar girl looms over me, her slim, beautiful Asian face sneering at me.

"Drew." I shakily say, grasping for my book, but a minon of hers steps on my hand.

"What are _you _doing back here?" She hisses. "Miranda, grab her purse." Drew says, kicking me.

"I'm at the mall with some fri-"

"Friends? What friends? Oh right. You're mental and loopy, that's why you have friends. Your imaginary friends." This Miranda girl spits out at me, punching me, I stumble backwards as I stand up.

"Ow- like you're any better." I hiss. Drew stops.

"Oh... honey, I am. I am _so _much better. First off I don't have fucking AIDS. Im not a slut a sicko. A loner, a nerd, bit-"

"Actually Drew. You're a slut. You're a sicko. You _are _SUCH a bit-" I am stopped by a harsh slap as I'm being cornered down towards the glass fence.

"You know. We could push you off and end your life right. Now." Drew hisses. I kick her as she steps on me with her high-heel. Shit that hurts.

"What is up with you. Disappear for a month and just show up with... clothes-" Miranda says, Lacy, another minion tosses the clothes out, I gasp.

"You could NEVER fit in these. Fatass." Drew hisses. I feel tears nearing my eyes as I stand up.

"Give them back. GIVE THEM BACK!" I Scream. Why is no one helping? they start ripping the clothes apart, Drew kicking me with her high heel, I have to dodge to make sure that she doesn't hit my eyes, I am too weak to do anything right now. I need help. I feel my vision blurring. Im going to pass out soon.

"Stop..." I weakly say as I hear a strong voice and a blurry figure.

"Annabeth." I hear the voice say. I blink so many times before I can tell who it is. It's Percy.

"P-Percy." I whisper. Drew whips around and looks at him.

"Who are you?" She tries to seduce him. But he pushes her off.

"You disgust me." He says, helping me up.

"Why are you helping her?!" Drew screams. "She's a sicko! She has AIDS!" Drew screams. I freeze as Percy looks at me. I fear that he's going to let them kick me. Hurt me. I finally let the tears far.

"The only sicko here. Is you." He says, entangling his hands in mind. "Pick up your stuff Annabeth." He orders me. I sniffle as I pick up what's wearable within my clothes and my book and I feel so weak. "Let's go." He pulls me away from the screaming girls in makeup. I feel light headed, I feel myself cough hard and my vision blurs again.

"Are you oka-"

"I feel so weak." I laugh nervously. "I-I can't see." I fall to the ground. Percy furrows his eyebrows, I think, and starts lifting me up. "Wh-"

"I'm putting you onto my back." He sternly says. I feel myself getting lifted onto his sturdy back as we walk across the mall down the escalators. I close my eyes. Percy out of all people. Why did it have to be him, to save me. To hear that I had AIDS. I hoped he didn't hear. The person I hate the most, even more than Leo. He saw me weak. He saved me. I sob on the back of his hoodie as I think of a million different things to say, curled up on his back. But I say nothing. I hear a sharp gasp.

"What the-"

"Annabeth!" I hear Piper say, but I'm too tired to do anything. "Is she dead? What happ-"

"Some bitches were... hurting her."

"Oh god. Who?"

"I overheard. This girl named Drew-"

"That little-"

"Do you know her?" Jason asks.

"She's my half sister." She mumbles. It's almost enough to wake me up.

"Oh god. She's got blood on her face. What did they do?" Jason says, a worried tone. Im still curled up on Percy's back.

"They were kicking her with high-heels." He mumbles, pulling me off and setting me on a chair. But for some reason, my body feels cold without Percy's body underneath me.

"Holy shit. That's horrible." Leo says, scared. I finally open my eyes slowly, my vision still blurry.

"A-are you okay?" Hazel asks. I groan.

"As okay as I'll ever be." I weakly laugh. I look around, they were eating froyo. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"No it's okay." Frank stammers. "We should go you guys."

"Wait. I forgot something in the store upstairs." Hazel panics, We all groan and walk upstairs together and wait for Hazel when Drew approaches us.

"So the bitch does have friends..."

"Drew..." Miranda says cautiously.

"Or did you buy them?' She sneers. "Oh Piper. You're part of h- OH. Well. All the lot of you are shitbags. She says, then kicks me one more time as Percy stops her.

"Hey-"  
she pushes Percy aside and charges for Piper, then pushes her over the glass ledge. Jason frantically jumps after her, as she falls down.

"The fu-" Leo starts as they both land on a metal table down in Starbucks, the customers look frightened. As soon as they open their eyes, they blush.

"Okay I- What the hell happened here?!" Hazel shouts.

"We need to go... like right now." Frank orders, we all do as he says and scurry off out of the mall, not bothering to wait for Jason and Piper. On the way there I fall down. This time Frank helps me up and carries me bridal style. Our mall trip has been a disaster.

As we open the large doors that are barred, Hestia is talking to the person at the front but she stops at the sight of us. I suppose we look really bad, I'm bloody and bruised, Percy's wobbly and Piper and Jason look dazed.

"What in the name of god happened to you guys?!" She almost screamed. We lied through our teeth and said that we were playing a rough game.

* * *

"Piper. Are you okay?" I ask her, creeping out of the bathroom and onto my cool bed. She sighs.

"I think I have like... emotional trauma. My mom's going to hear about this. Drew is in deep shit. She cannot not be." She grumbles. I fall flat against my bed.

"I have a bunch of bandaids on my f-"

"I am so sorry." Piper pleads.

"It's not your fault" I laugh nervously and look at my new clothes. "Hey Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"A-am I fat?" I bite my lip. I can't believe I'm asking this. Piper laughs.

"No." She says. "In fact I think you're a little too skinny, are you anorexic?" She asks. Then the horrible memory of Drew shouting at Percy comes back and I feel tears nearing my eyes. Never in my life have I been so weak.

"I-no, I'm not." I curl up. It was getting worse. I was super skinny as Piper said. My sickness was just getting worse each and every day. It wasn't even my choice or fault either. Life doesn't give you a choice, but a way, and my way... for now, was blocked. For the past 16 years of my life. It was blocked. It always. Will be.

"What are you then?"

"Im just weird." I mumble.

"Alright." Piper uncertainly says and turns the light off. "Lets go to the park next time..."

"Yeah. The park." I echo. My heart not really into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]**

**Annabeth **

Fears are inconclusive. You don't ever really know what you're afraid of, when someone asks you "what are you afraid of?" You can answer a couple things. But you'll never really know fully what you're afraid of, because there's so many other things out there you could be afraid of that you don't even know about. Have you also ever noticed that most fears are leading to death? You're scared of water, why? Because you might drown. Fears of knives? Sharp. Overall most of us have a fear of something related to death.

But oddly enough, my fears aren't that related to death. Or maybe they are and I just don't know it, I'm afraid of spiders? Can those kill you? Yes. But that's not the exact reason I'm afraid of them... those creepy hairy legs... and... oh god. I'm shuddering just at the thought.

A small panic escapes my mind as Hestia writes down our topic, of the day, the week, the month. Fears.

I feel jittery as she begins to speak.

"This month. We talk about fears." She leaves it at that, a chilled atmosphere created. I look over to my side to see Piper giving me an odd look, I return the look.

"Can someone explain to me what fears are? Perhaps a definition?" She murmurs. My hand mindlessly shoots up and she picks me. "Alright. Annabeth." I hear Leo "tsh" under his breath and I have to avoid the urge to wring the guy by his neck, I open up my mouth and let the words flow.

"A fear is when one has a either a natural or forced reaction to somethi-" I am stopped by a sharp, forced laugh from her mouth.

"Very good. As you heard Annabeth, fear is a reaction to something." Hestia pauses. "Today we will be talking about our fears towards each other. Confess them I suppose." She says, adjusting her blouse. We all look alarmed.

"W-wait what?!" Jason stammers. "How is that supposed to help!?" He frantically panicked. Hestia sighs, frustrated.

"Explaining our fears would help us figure out what they really are. What we're really afraid of and not." She smiles, though forced.

"But-" Piper starts, but Hestia's voice gets so cold I almost crap my pants.

"No But's miss Mclean. I understand that it's difficult and even somewhat embarrassing But It's crucial to our program so we must do it. Alright?" She smiles so hard.

"Alright." We all echo.

"We'll go by order?" She looks around. Thank god I was last... I wasn't very good with public speaking and attention. The first person was Frank and he looked _pretty _panicked as Hestia approached him. "Frank?" as soon as she said it, he flinched.

"U-um. " he says, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I-I'm afraid of fire." He winces as he clearly says it. Everyone turns to Leo, our very own pyromaniac as he flicks a lighter on.

Open.

Fire.

Frank looks alarmed and falls off his chair, Leo grins as he turns the lighter off, Hestia frowning.

"Now one thing we must remember is not to take advantage over these fears-"

"Sure lady..." Leo mumbles.

"It's Hestia." She snaps. I scoff, does she really think we're going to take advantage over these fears? We're a group of mental kids, of course we are!

"All right Frank. Thank you for telling us, would you like to explain? Or is it too private. If so we can discuss it during our independent sessions." Hestia smiles fondly at Frank for real. Frank purses his lips and she takes it as a sign of no. "Up next is Hazel." Hazel stammers.

"I-I'm afraid of Gaea." She screams. "It hasn't ended yet-" She starts shouting as tears nearing her eyes. "Leo don't make the promise! Stay here-" She starts screaming as Leo looks offended.

"What freaking promise are you talking abou-" Tears start falling down her face as everyone shudders. A woman runs in the room and pulls her out, screaming, kicking, and crying like a small child. We all sit there in an awkward silence and shuffle awkwardly.

"A-alright then. Jason?"

"I-I can't remember my fear." he frowns. "If I had any." He mumbles, running his hands through his hair and looking right at Piper, then blushing and looking away, ever since that fall yesterday those two have been acting really awkward.

"Percy?" She winces. Percy nods.

"I am afraid of tight spaces-"

"Claustrophobia." I point out.

"Alright Wise Girl, claustrophobia and suffocating." Then he pauses, looking straight at me. "I'm afraid of certain type of people as well." He coughs and looks away from me.

"A-alright. Piper?"

"I can't think of any." She pulls out her tongue and looks sorry. Hestia sighs and looks at Leo as he flinches.

"I have a fear of heights. Somewhat." He mumbles.

"Okay. Um... Annabeth." She says my name as I flinch. I blink.

"W-what?"

"Your fear?"

"I have a stupid fear of s-spiders." I stutter. Then I think of something I've always been afraid of when I was younger, and even now. "And Infinity." I look at Percy for some reason.

"Care to elaborate?" Hestia says. I look at Percy as he looks at me and just focus on him.

"Infinity is forever, never ending. It's something I've always imagined as a black, deep dark void, something unhappy, rather than happy. And at the same time. I want to find infinity."

"Wh-"

"Something that lasts forever in me. Even if I die." I whisper. I feel the eyes on me, Percy looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed and continues to look at me. "Yeah. That's it." I mumble, adjusting my shirt and awkwardly coughing.

"Alright. So as you know your fears I will dismiss you with the notice that we will have personal sessions together next week. I hope we're helping." Hestia says as we all stand up together and walk out the door.

"Infinity?" Leo scoffs, though he looks nervous.

"I think it's pretty clever." Piper mumbles. Percy just looks at me and we all walk around together through the hallways.

"Are your arms okay?" Jason asks me. I chuckle.

"Yeah. Just really badly bruised. How's your back?" I ask him. He rubs it and avoids Piper's gaze.

"I-it's okay." He mumbles.

"Your face is bruised." Piper points out. I gently rub my face and whine.

"I asked you for help, but you didn't. You asshole." I mumble.

Percy looks around and then glances down the hallway.

"I'm going to go to my room... you guys can just... talk or whatever. I'll be back." He sighs and walks away.

"A-okay..." Nico mumbles and looks at the wall.

"Yesterday was crazy. One note, don't go to the mall again." Piper groans. The scenes from the mall flash in my mind and then Drew shouting about my problem, then I realize I just can't ignore it, I've got to talk to Percy.

"Yeah, um, Im just going to go..."" I spin on my foot and turn around and run into the boys dorm and stop right in front of Percy's door. About to knock but for some reason a rancid fear spreads through me, I hear a small zipper open and a small crack loudly coming from the room as I slowly open the door and see Percy biting a blue pill.

"What the-" I accidentally say, Percy frantically looks over, really scared at me, runs up, slams the door and covers my mouth.

"Sh." He says, letting go of me on his bed.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss. He sighs. "You're doing drugs?!"

"Yeah. That's t-the reason I'm here." He sighs. I cross my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Ecstasy..." He trails off, I hear the pill slide down his throat as I freak out.

"Why the fuck are you doing ecstasy? That can give you side effects like being really intimate with othe-"

"I know." He hisses. "I've been out of it okay? That's the reason." He says.

An awkward silence passes between us as I cross my legs on his bed.

"I have a question-" We both say at the same time, then look away.

"You go first." He mumbles. I breath in deeply and look at him right in the eyes.

"You heard Drew. I know you did." I hiss. He looks up at me, his sea green eyes looking right at me.

"What-"

"About me. Why I'm here. Im sick." I spit out at him, he looks down at his feet. "Ill take that as a yes. You find me disgusting don't you?"

"No." He says, pursing his lips. "I don't know how I feel about it, but I don't find you disgusting." he breathes in deeply. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get it through like... like uh..." he blushes as he's trying to make out the words.

"Sex?" I clearly say. He nods, blushing hard and pursing his lips, looking down at his feet. _That's pretty cute_ my brain says. _shut it_ I think back. "No. No I didn't. My mom had it." I sigh. "Then she gave me up, and a couple years ago, I was diagnosed with it, because it was hereditary. I've lived pretty long with it. My doctor told me not to expect a long lifespan. But you know..." as if on cue, I cough heavily. Percy looks startled.

"I would say sorry." He starts. "But I'm not." He sighs and leans back on his bed. I throw him a insulted look.

"Wha-"

"I will never feel that pain you probably have. Well, except the short lifespan thing. I have one too. The drugs got to me." He nervously laughs. "I'm probably not even going to live to twenty." He sighs. "I am not sorry, because I can't really feel sorry for you. We just feel sympathy. You know."

"I do." I whisper. We sit in silence for a couple minutes then I stir. "S-so your question." I laugh awkwardly. He sits up, hitting me in the process.

"Oh. Yeah." he says, then looks me right in the face. "Why do you hate me?" He asks. I nervously gulp down the urge to scream and reply calmly.

"That's easy. I don't."

"Why-"  
"I might have at one point. I wouldn't say I hate you." I pause. "I'd say. You saved me. That's it. So we're friends I guess." I mumble, looking away and pursing my lips.

"I saved you?" He laughs. "How-"

"Yesterday. It's always been that way, but no one's ever-"

"Hold on. Always?"

"Grade school. Middle school. High school."

"What high school?"

"Goode." I mumble.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"You go there?"

"Yeah!" He chuckles. "Sorry. Continue about how I, the amazing Percy saved you." He smiles at me. I frown and continue.

"W-well, everyone watched, but no one helped. It got worse when people found out I had. A-Ai"

"AIDS." he finished for me.

"Y-yeah." I stammer. "And kicking with high heels? It was the first time. You were the first person to actually help." I whisper. Percy makes a noise as if considering this.

"Now that can't be true."

"Yes. It is." I slightly grin at him. He does the same and sighs.

"This drug blows. It doesn't do anything." He sighs. "Wanna try?"

"I-" Before I can do anything he shoves one down my throat and I swallow it. It tastes funny but has no effect. Except making me a little lightheaded.

"I feel funny." I giggle. "Woah."

"What?"

"I never giggled before."

"Really now?" He raises an eyebrow. "Is it your first time doing drugs?"

"Y-yeah." I say, fear creeping into me. Is it. "But it doesn't count! You forced it!" I shout, he laughs and lightly punches me.

"I want help." he grins. "Friend."

"Am I?" I start laughing, then I frown. "Yeah. No this drug is working. What does this do?" I laugh.

"I don't know. Aren't you the wise girl?" He chuckles, suddenly we are both laughing like crazy over absolutely nothing.

"I feel so... dizzy." I say, landing in Percy's lap. "What am I doing?" I chuckle.

"This thing. Apparent here." he pauses. "Makes you feel intimacy with others, mild pschyidelia and diminished anxiety." He says, patting my head. I widen my eyes.

"My anxiety is gone alright." I purse my lips and rest my head against Percy's lap and breathe in deeply. I fall asleep just like that. Secretly Ill tell you, that i loved it. But it was probably the drugs talking.


	7. Chapter 7

**[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]**

**Annabeth **

My eyes flicker open, I feel sunlight on my face. As I look around my vision grows fuzzy, the room I'm in isn't mine, it's got dirty boys clothes on the ground and the bed sheets are blue. I scramble up quickly but my head slams into Percy's and my vision is still fuzzy, little black spots floating around. He lets out a small noise, his eyebrows are furrowed and slowly opens his eyes. I look down to where I was sitting and it's Percy's lap. I groan since my head feels heavy and put my hands up to it.

"What happened?" He whispers, rubbing his eyes, but I am in full freak out mode.

"Why was I on your lap? Why was your arms around me? What the fuck happened?! What time is it?!-" I hiss. Percy glances over at his digital clock and mumbles the time.

"It's 7:08.. Wait what?!" He shouts, alarming me.

"AM or PM?" I question nervously.

"AM..." he mumbles, adjusting his grey hoodie.

"AM?!" I exasperatedly scream.

"Did-"

"Annabeth. We took drugs remem-"

"WE DID WHAT. Why?" Then I remember small parts of yesterday. "Must I remind you that you shoved a pill in my mouth that I attempted to reject it, but you basically pushed your hand down my throat." I complain. He frowns.

"It's not my- just- shit. Late for Breakfast." He frantically panics and jumps off his bed, knocking me down in the process, I land on the ground harshly and wince.

"Help me up please."I put my hand out as Percy grabs it and pulls me up, I scramble after him in the bright hallways. Together we rush to the cafeteria complaining to each other, I yell at him as I tighten my hair. "How is this _my _fault? Okay, how did they not find us?" I shout, waving my hands around.

"I don't know! How did we even fall asleep?" He sighs, as we approach the cafeteria door he stops and grabs my hand as I'm about to open the door. "Act natural." He breathes in deeply and we are nervously laughing together as I open the door.

"Yeah. And then she said, the platoni-"

"That's so funny!" Percy stops me and starts laughing a little too loud, I throw him a glare and cross my arms.

"So what's up with you?" I ask a casual question as we both grab food. I grab some french toast and orange juice as well as a plate of fruit.

"It's shitty." He mumbles, shoving the same things onto his plates. "I did drugs Annabeth. Of course it's shitty. How's yours?" He asks me, shoving blueberries onto his plate.

"Shitty too." I whisper as we both whip around, wide smiles on our faces and robotically walk over towards our table filled with chatter, which immediately quiets down as me and Percy arrive, we throw each other a wary look and sit down across from each other, Percy sitting next to Jason and me sitting next to Piper. We both nervously throw each other a look and smile.

"Good Morning!" I shout really loudly, I hear Leo chuckle in the back ,whisper something to Jason and then shove food into his mouth. I frown. Then a sharp slap hits my face. I feel myself breathe in deeply and look at Piper.

"Where the shit were you?"

"Where the shit? Is that a term?" I ask.

"It apparently is Wise Girl." He mumbles.

"You two have _nicknames _now?" She hisses. I look at her, then at the rest of the table, then at Percy.

"He calls me that all the time. And I was out." I whisper.

"Where?"

"Did you even look for us- I mean me?"

"US?! I KNEW YOU WERE WITH PERCY." She screams. We both blush brightly and look away. I couldn't lie about that.

"Yes-"

"What were you doing with him all night. Did you two have sex-" She hisses as I clamp her mouth and glare at her, my face burning. Leo is dying of laughter, Jason is biting his lip and Percy is basically having the same reaction as me.

"Fuck no." He whispers. "I would never have sex with her."

"Excuse me?" I glare at him. It's not that I want him to have sex with me. I don't want that. No. I feel insulted partially because I feel as if this is because of my AIDS. Leo bursts out laughing.

"This is like a comedy duo Jason man..." he's wiping tears from his eyes. Jason finally loses it and bursts out laughing and Leo and Jason and clutching at each other.

"You want to have sex with him-"

"No that's not it." I send mind messages to Percy and he looks away, he understands. "Then what? What the hell happened?" She orders.

"I went to talk to Percy about-"

"About what?!" She shouts.

"Let me finish!" I persist. "I went to talk to him about yesterday at the mall. To thank him. And we started talking, it became night, and I fell asleep." I didn't completely lie. Percy purses his lips and nods.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." He sternly says. "Yes I do."

"Oh come on you two hate each other, and that's a fine cue for people to fall in love-"

"What did you just say?!" Me and Percy both say.

"You two even talk together."

"I could never like that idiot!" I point at him. poking his face.

"She's too smart for me!" He replies. We both sit down.

"Okay what do you say about me and Leo then?" I accidentally say. Leo shoot up from his little laughing phase and frowns.

"This just took a dark turn."

"I agree." Piper pulls a face and turns to me. "Stay away from that." She says. "Fine. I'll believe you. But no more sneaking around into Percy's room."

"Alright. But what-" I pause to eat some of my breakfast. "Were you guys doing that Jason didn't even come back to his room?"

"Oh. Hestia wanted a sleepover thing with everyone. So we all just slept there." Hazel cries.

"Well Piper kept rolling onto me..." Leo chuckles. Frank and Hazel blush brightly and turn away from the rest of the group. Nico crosses his arms. "And this guy snores so loud, compared to his real state." Leo points to Nico. He frowns.

"Shut it flame freak." He mumbles.

"Look who's talking ghost king." He shrugs as Piper turns over, her face burning red and she's clasping onto her mouth so hard I think she's going to rip it off.

"Are you okay-"

"Y-yeah." She breathes in really deeply and turns back up and has a wide smile on her face. "So you guys didn't miss much. Except a few rumors about you two." She chuckles. "Which I proudly started."

"Forget it- What?!" Percy says, turning away from Jason.

"We made up that you two were... doing it. Then there was this other one where you two were secret lovers and weren't telling us, and this other one where-"

"I don't want to hear it." I hold up my hand and put it in Piper's face and sigh. "I can't even believe your active imaginations." I sigh and shove more toast in my face.

"Well what were we supposed to think?"

"That there were two people. Just people who are acquainted went to talk and fell asleep." I mumble. Finishing up my toast.

"Well... that doesn't happen a lot." She snickers. "Whatever. I'll let it go." She whispers. "Not really." After.

"I heard that." I pout, crossing my arms. Then I think about something to get at her, but there's nothing. Then I sigh and look back.

"So... basically all we missed were a couple retarded things and... nothing else?" Percy asks Jason. He nods and looks a little confused, then Percy holds his hand up and smiles. "Yes!" He says. I awkwardly leave it hanging for a while. "Aren't you going to high-five me?"

"It's for me?" I frown. I had no idea. I slowly lift my hand up and press it against Percy's we stay there for a while, then turn away and wipe our hands.

"You're high-fiving already?!" Piper hisses. "Woah." She snickers. I punch her... not so lightly, she winces and giggles. "Alright. I'll stop."

" You said that hours ago." Jason mumbles. She looks over and frowns.

"Oh come on Jason." She grins and she winks at him. "I know you like it." She says, fumbling with her hands, I glance down.

"What are you doing with my... what are you doing with my-" I stammer. She's carrying my invitation to party from 2 months ago. The party is next week. I don't even know why she invited us that early.

"There's a party that you're actually invited to. I want to go!" She whines. The seven look up at me and smile, well... Nico doesn't but that's not the point. "Pretty please Annie-"

"Don't call me that!" I snap. "No. We're here for a reason." I spit out angrily. I hate that party. I bet I was invited to get thrown out the window.

"Come on Annabeth. None of us have been to a party. We could crash it, expand our weirdness." Leo makes a crazy face, Jason and Percy chuckling, they look at me.

I guess it would be kind of fun... if I had some friends. Are these people my friends? Well... Piper sure is. But I don't know about anyone else. At least I'm not ready to claw someone... well, maybe Leo, but anyways.

"F-Fine." I stammer as the seven yell like children. Except Nico. I gotta stop including him like "the seven laughed" because he didn't. "But only one condition."

"Yesss?" Piper grins.

"If shit gets crazy. We leave. And don't tell Hestia-"

"Don't tell me what?" I hear a chilled voice from behind me, I stiffly turn around and smile at her.

"Good morning Miss Hestia-"

"Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson. May I please see you in my office?" She sternly says, her eyes looking on fire for a moment. I feel a chill go down my spine, me and Percy look at each other grimly and stand up together and stiffly follow her down the hallways, hearing only silence behind us.

* * *

"You weren't there yesterday." She says, placing her hands on her desk.

"Y-yes we know." I mumble. Percy is just looking down at his feet and pouting.

"What were you two doing? I know you were together!" She snaps. I sort of stare at her like "How?"

"We were talking." I truthfully say.

"About? Im not sure I can trust you Annabeth. Two teens, a boy and girl? In one room? Something is bound to-"

"Look here Hestia." I say, leaning over her table and looking her right in the eye. "You know I have AIDS lady." I spit out. "So why the shit. Would I go and have sex. With this guy. Have sex at all." I sternly say. She looks startled.

"But you get AIDS From-"

"Just what I thought." I loudly say. Of course she thinks that. That's what everyone thinks. I got it through being a slut.

"Annabeth Chase. Please sit down. Now I understand you're troubled and you need help so if-"

"Troubled? We all are? If you think we need help. Then why are we here? We're here to get help from you. Not some idiotic judgemental lady." I hiss. Her look saddens.

"I apologize. I d-dismiss you." She stammers. We both sit there. Then she shoos us out.

"You might have been a little too harsh..." Percy mumbles.

"Well.. Well... I can't argue with that." I sigh and rub my hands against my face. "This was the lamest "come to my office" gig." I sigh.

"Wanna diss this joint?" He grins. I think about it.

"I don't really think it's such a good-"

"I live for bad ideas." He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway, out a couple barred doors and through the large doors. The fresh air seems unfamiliar to my skin, though I was just in it a couple days ago.

"I don't want to skip-"

"But I want to. I want you to come with me." He mumbles. "So where to?"

"I-"

"You know where we could go? We could go to a park. Act normal. That would be interesting." He smiles. "Oh. You know what? We should go to Goode and freak out our friends." He grins.

"I-I don't have any friends." I mumble.

"Well.. let's freak out my friends." He chuckles. Then we start walking down the cool street, no cars around, the street is ultra quiet. We walk for around an hour before he asks "How far is Goode from here again?" He mumbles.

"It's down... that way." I point down a street across from us, trees and cries coming from a large field and a building that has "GOODE" on it.

"Well then..." he laughs to himself and grabs my hand, and without thought, pulls me across the street and through the streets with cars.

"Holy shit! Are you _high_?" I hiss as soon as we land on the sidewalk. "I thought I was going to die!"

"I'm not high. But you might just die when you're around me. Come on." He urges me and rushes through the gates of Goode and a pair of girls are passing us then pause.

"P-Percy?" this one blonde girl squints at him. He ignores her and rushes past more people looking at him. Of course I'm the invisible one around him. he passes through the hallways, the breeze whizzing around us and im basically a small little dog thing that he drags around, the teachers don't pay attention. He stops in front of a empty rec room and slowly opens the door, grinning wildly.

"R-rachel?" He grins at a girl. She whips around, her alarming red hair puffing and her green hair band bouncing.

"Percy!" She grins and runs into his arms ,Percy immediately drops my hand and opens his arms for her. so he does have a girl friend. Wait, where did that thought come from?

"Oh this is Annabeth." he says, pointing to me.

"Hi." she sticks her hand (covered in paint) out and grins sideways at me.

"Hello." I gingerly take her hand and nervously grin and sigh. There are a pair of very similar looking boys in the corner, throwing water balloons at each other.

"Travis, Connor. Percy's back!" Rachel shouts. Percy seems to be enjoying the glory as the two boys stand up and man hug him, he grins and points to me.

"Annabeth. Meet Travis and Connor-"

"What's she?" Travis says, Connor is looking at me all funny. "Your girlfriend?"

"What no-"

"I thought so. A geek like her couldn't be your girlfriend." Travis shrugs it off and looks at Percy. "So sup Perce?" I feel really hurt for some reason. It's probably the "geek" factor.

"Well.. I just came back to visit. I guess."

"I go to this school too. In fact I've seen you hitting on Katie Gardener." I matter of factly say. Connor and the rest of the people in the room are snickering.

"Katie- you- what-" He looks dumbfounded.

"Idiot." I mumble, looking around the room.

"Perce!" I hear from behind us as we whip around and Percy's eyes light up.

"G-man!" he shouts and fist bumps him.

"G-grover?" I stammer. "You go here?" I look all bug eyed.

"Annabeth?"

"Long time no see?" I shrug and pull him into a hug.

"You two know each other?" Percy asks.

"Yeah. Actually I was going to introduce you to her this summer, but you know, you went off and all that." He grins.

"What?! You didn't tell me this-"

"I don't tell you anything. Like the fact that I have a girlfriend." He chuckles. "Oops." he looks freaked out.

"Oh god. Is it Juniper? Did you finally-" Grover looks al giddy.

"Yesss." He says.

"Nice."

I look up at Percy, completely unamused.

"What?" He whines.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"No it's something."

"Who gets to judge me so well that I-"

"I do."

"What makes you my new buddy."

"We were bound to meet each other." He says awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck then turns on his feet and talking to Travis.

"I guess we were." I sigh and sit down in an empty chair. This was going to be tiring for me. As if on cue, this girl stands up, she's pretty, and sour looking.

"Aren't you AIDS Annabeth?" She says. The noise echoing in my mind. I feel myself grow lighter. My soul has left me. my life is over. I-

"What did you call her?" He frowns.

"AIDS Annabeth. Duh, that's her nickname. The stupid slut." The blonde girl twirls her hair.

"I am not a slut." I frown. "If anyone it's you."

"I am a-"

"slut"

"No-"

"Bitch" suddenly enjoying myself. Connor and Travis look amazed.

"You like Percy-"

"Oh says the one that DOES" I complain. "Me and Percy aren't even friends."

"We aren't?" He says from the back.

"Shut it seaweed brain." I mumble. Where does this come from? Well... a week or two back, we were on the beach and he kept playing with the seaweed like... crazy... it was honestly weird.

"Aw they have nickname-" Connor gushes.

"Shut it Stoll." I hiss.

"Annabeth scares me." Connor whispers.

"I do now do I? How to take advantage... how to-"

"Calm it Wise girl." Percy calms me down by... picking me up and throwing me backwards. I am screaming and my hair is hanging a few cm away from the ground.

"This is stupid."

"I second that. We should leave-"

"Not now." Rachel whines. A hint of jealousy in her voice. I hear footsteps. Then a knock on the door and a sour, pale, long face.

"Oh shit. Octavian." Travis scrambles up and holds the door closed. "STAY BACK FOUL BEAST!" He shouts.

"Is this what it's like every day?" I ask him. He nods.

"Pretty much." He chuckles and throws me down, my hair fell out and Im lying on the ground. Feeling a little looser.

**[A/N: SORRY THIS IS HORRIBLE]**


	8. Chapter 8

[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]

**Piper **

It has been… I don't even know, way too long since Percy and Annabeth had entered the monster's lair, and never returned. I suppose there are several ways a person can die… but I'd never think that… Hestia would actually kill them… maybe she bludgeoned them. Or maybe she… raped them? I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud cry coming from behind me, I whip around to see Jason and Leo arguing over who gets which controller. Hazel is talking to Nico (surprising I know) and Frank is just… there.

"I want the blue-"

"You guys… come on. You're not 5 years old, get over the stupid controller, play the damn game. Where are Percy and Annabeth anyways?" I sigh, sitting myself on the chair.

"I'm sure wherever they are can't be better than where we are." Frank mumbles. I look around the ridiculous entertainment room and see scattered chairs, a tv, a bookshelf (which Annabeth usually read from).

"Can't be true. What if they ran off-" Hazel starts, but the door quickly opens and a very worn out Hestia opened the door, panting.

"Have you- have you seen Percy and Annabeth?" She pants, her bangs falling over her face. We all look at each other and frown.

"No are they gone?"

"They just left my office 2 hours ago I searched everywhere, the whole sanitarium for them. Did they go out?" She mumbles.

"Two hours?!" Frank frantically panics.

"Yes… um, any idea where they could be?"

"Most of us don't live in town… but me and uh…" Jason looks around.

"Me!" I shout, grabbing Jason's arm and smiling widley. "Me and Jason will go out to find them!" I grin, an awkward silence passes as I linger on Jason's arm. Hestia sighs.

"Alright." She must be really tired that she can't look for them herself. "But be back before…" She glances at the clock. "7." She mumbles, slamming the door. I keep my arms around Jason's as an awkward silence rings.

"Um…" Jason trails off, eyeing my arms around his and I quickly pull them away. I sigh then stand up, flipping my hair. Which is totally not me.

"So where to Grace." I grin, helping him up.

"They both live here… right? What about going to their houses or… their school or something?" Jason mumbles. Now standing on his feet. "Yeah. After what happened at the mall last time I don't think they're going to be there. " He says, ignoring Leo who is about to throw a controller at his head. As he gingerly opens the door, Leo throws it, landing right on cue, Leo looks super satisfied. "Ow… what was that for?"

"Life's full of shit Jason. This is the least of it." Leo shrugs. "Now go." He shoos us off and pushes the door closed. Me and Jason both stand there awkwardly.

"Alrighty." I cross my arms and start walking down the hallway, the reeking scent, you know the one that's in hospitals? Yeah that. That was basically overriding my nose. Crap. I cough loudly as I walk down the hallway. What was I aiming to be here? Cool? Cause if I was I was failing sooooo bad.

"Um…"

"Are you coming?" I smile and put my hands on my hips, looking at him. I was off today. Especially with Jason. I was acting a bit too perky. I open the door as I hear Jason's feet "Pitter pattering" behind me, then I open another one. Since this is some sort of healing place for some reason I think they have the need to add 50000 doors for one hallway. Okay no. 4. But still, that's a lot. I open the last door and feel the thrill of… going outside. Wow I am a sad person.

The front desk lady rubs her nose and looks up, adjusting her glasses. "Are yah goin' sumwheair?" She says. I cringe at her accent.

"Hestia said we could leave." I wince and close my eyes. There's a long pause before she answers.

"Alrighty. You bettah not beu lyin'" She hisses and goes back to typing on her computer, whatever she's doing. I bet her life is better than mine. Jason arrives at my side and we walk slowly towards the large door. He puts his hands on it and opens it.

The fresh air is really nice on my face. The fresh just new spring air hits my face and feels cool. I close my eyes and grin.

"So wanna blow this mission?" He asks me, pursing his lips as soon as we're outside.

"Nah. We need to find Percy and Annabeth. Now have you been here before?" I ask, tightening my small braid. He shakes his head.

"Okay. I know this place pretty well, though I don't live here. There's a high school down that way I think it's called Goode. But Percy and Annabeth probably won't be there, so we should check there out last. We should just check out the library first. Then the swimming pool. That's most likely where we'd find either of them.

* * *

Now don't get me wrong. I don't hate reading. But being quiet on the other hand. It's something I feel like doing from time to time, not constantly. And in libraries there are always those really creepy old ladies that hiss at you to keep you quiet. Like snakes. I shudder just at the thought.

I glance around at all the books, from "Robin Hood" to "How to have sex even when you're old" I cover my eyes as Jason sounds worried.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I mumble, shoving my hands off my eyes and look around. "Scour the whole place. Unless they're making out in the washroom or they're not here, then they're bound to be in here somewhere."I mumble, spreading out from Jason. I rush over to the children's book section until I pause. Why would they be here? So I quickly turn around and walk into the pregnancy section. Wrong place. Again.

Finally I end up in the classic books, with Robin Hood and Little Red and stuff. The old Grimm's. Man if fairy tales were real…

"Piper." I hear a hiss. I whip around, but see nothing. "Piper!" The voice says again, but I can't hear anything. Then I see a book come flying at me.

"Holy-" I duck as the book lands on the ground. I hear a laugh and a loud "SHHHH" A tall blonde figure appears, he has blue eyes that are electric and a skinny yet somehow strong body.

"Jason." I breath, a small blush rising to my cheeks. "Don't scare me like that! Did you find anything?" I ask him, standing up. He nods.

"No. They're not here. Check out the swimming pool?" He grins a cheeky grin. I sigh and roll my eyes, then we both make our way out the door.

* * *

Swimming. Actually I've never really done it before. Not that often. Weird. The reeking smell of chlorine wafts into my nose as I cringe.

"Ew. Chlorine." I complain.

"Do you see a pair of arguing teens that are probably not swimming?" Jason asks. I look around, there are a bunch of messed up kids screaming, but no teens. I sigh.

"Come on. What if they're like… back at the place?" I mumble, opening the glass door

"I wouldn't think so. Want to go check out our last resorts? Goode was it."

"Sure.. but I still wouldn't understand why they'd go back to school if they were to get away from it." I say, the wind growing cooler, I shiver since I'm wearing a mere t-shirt. Jason looks concerned and takes his hoodie off.

"Want it?" He says, but not waiting for an answer, he throws it to me. I gingerly shove it on myself and I feel warm immediately. Jason grins. "Suits you."

"A flimsy grey sweater? Suree." I trail out, grinning, I secretly enjoy it.

"Flimsy?! It looks great!" He shouts, as we walk down the side walk, making more noise than anyone else would. A woman stares at us and smiles carrying a dog.

Me and Jason walk in silence for about an hour, I sniffle and sneeze a couple times and we walk together, as we approach Goode.

"Goode my ass. Only bitchy people attend here." I mumble, entering the gates. A rotten feeling enters my system, since I would need to attend here next year.

"So where to?"

"Ask someone for Percy. He seemed popular." I mumble. I enter the school and shove Jason's jacket off of me and throw it to him. "No need anymore." I mumble. A teacher approaches us.

"Hello. Would you need any help? Shouldn't you be at schoo-"

"Hi. Is a Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase here?" I ask. The man looks surprised but shrugs.

"I haven't seen Jackson in 2-3 months. But he usually hangs around that room. Down the hallway, to the left." He mumbles, then walks away. I hear loud screaming coming from down the hall and bounding laughter as we approach. Me and Jason throw each other a look and I gingerly open the door.

SPLASH.

EXPLODING WATER ON MY FACE.

I stand there, frozen. As water pelted my face and Jason is snickering behind me. I hear an unexploded water… balloon? Land beneath my feet, I pick it up and smash it into Jason's face.

"Don't." I say, pushing my wet hair out of my face. I see two boys who look really similar and a blonde girl twirling her hair and sitting in the corner, a redhead is putting her palette down and there's a girl with her hair up in a pony tail screaming at the two boys.

"OH MY GOD STOLLS. YOU THREW ONE AT A STRANGER! THEY'RE GOING TO BE SO MAD." This girl walks up to me and Jason who are frozen. "I am so sorry. Are your children here?" She winces. I hear a sharp and loud laugh from behind.

"CHILDREN. HA." It sounds like Percy. I grit my teeth and look at where the sound is coming is Percy. The same sea green eyes and black hair.

"Percy…" I stomp up and grab him by the ear as he winces and without hesitation, I pull his ear, he screams.

"Ow, ow ow! Piper, stop it!" He screams, pushing my hands away.I grin.

"Damn." I hear a voice, I turn around and see the brown haired boy grinning.

"Stoll…" The girl with the ponytail says warily.

"What are you doing here?!" I shout at Percy.

"Being away from all the shit at the stupid place."

"Well… Hestia's worried sick. You better get back." I say.

"Alright. Piper's right Percy. We should go." She says, standing up and standing next to me.

"But I don't wanna goooo" Percy whines like a small child. I don't see what people see in him.

"Come on" Annabeth pulls Percy up and pauses right before the door because the two boys are grinning.

"So… coming this friday?" The older one grins, tossing a water balloon in his hand. Then the thought of the party flows into my mind.

"We'll see Travis." Annabeth says, grabbing the balloon out of his hand and popping it in his face. Then we leave.

* * *

"I don't know Annabeth… that party might help me get back?" I smile pleadingly. She rolls her eyes and throws me the stink eye.

"What do you mean back?"

"I feel out of it recently. Too… _you_" I say, waving my hands at Annabeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Too… uptight." I sigh. "I am an uptight person sometimes. But you know. I don't really know who I am. What my personality is like. It changes so often." I mumble, placing Jason's jacket on my bed.

"That was deep." She says, brushing her hair.

"Come on. Please?"

"I'm not your mother. Go if you want." she chuckles. I fist pump.

"Yes!"

"Friday's… in two days." She sighs. "Percy makes me do the craziest things…" She mumbles.

"Seemed like you had fun?"

"Fun? With that idiot? No." She says. But I can hear the hint of happiness in her voice.

"Alrighty Annie." I smile and pick up Jason's jacket.

"Don't call me that."

"What then?"

"Annabeth. Just Annabeth." she pauses. "So what's the deal with you and Jason?" She says, painfully grabbing the brush that's tangled in her hair and throwing it on the ground in frustration. I panic and blush.

"Jason and me are just people. Why?"

"Well you seemed pretty "Coupley" on the way back. He handed you his jacket and you two were walking suuuuper close." She says a small smile on her face.

"Annabeth I-don't-know you middle name Chase. If this is to get back at me for you and Percy-"

"Oh that's exactly it." she grins.

**[A/N: Piper seemed a little OOC this chapter. Guess what's next? *dancing* The parrtyy! It's not bound to go good.] **


	9. Chapter 9

**[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]**

**Annabeth**

Have you ever been to a party before? I heard it's loud, rowdy and… shit goes down. You haven't? Good. Neither have I. So when Piper started talking about what to wear to a party I freaked.

"What should I wear…? I mean I never really care, but I've never been to a party before. Do you… wear dresses?" Piper mumbled, holding up a skimpy little dress.

"No… I don't think- Wait. Party?" I mumble, then get startled. Piper looks at me while shuffling with several clothes.

"Yeah… today is friday. It was that party you were invited to, and the rest of us weren't, well except Percy, and we're crashing."

"We're doing what-"

"Annabeth…" Piper says warily. "We talked about this for like… weeks. We agreed not to tell Hesita we're going to a party. It was just… an outing for us."

"We're crashing a party." I mumble. "WHY?"

"Because we've never been to one. Most of us anyways." Piper mumbles. "And we need to get out. Come on, whatever you say isn't going to stop most of us, so it's up to you to come along or not." I blankly blink at myself in the mirror, my tired face staring back at me.

_Party. _

no.

_But- you need to get out! Look at you, a sore loser, who knows how long you have to live left anyways?_

"Ah… Al- shit. Fine." I say out loud. Piper holds up a skimpy red… lingerie piece and looks at me.

"Fine what? Do you think… I should wear this?"

"Hell no. What do you want, guys shoving their heads up your shirt? Fine I'm going. I need to get out anyways." I mumble, turning towards my drawer and looking through them. I hear Piper laugh and scream.

"YAY!"

I look through my drawers, I don't really have anything fancy. I really don't think this party was going to be fancy anyways, so I grabbed a navy blue t-shirt with an anchor on the front of it and quickly slip it on, then shove a sweater above.

"That's all you're wearing?"

"Well. I don't think it's going to be fancy… I heard freaky shit goes down, they're probably going to do underage drinking-"

"Drinks? Like… beer?"

"Yes you naive little child, now what time does that party start…?" I bite my lip, still ultra nervous. Piper grabs the invitation, which doesn't have my name on it.. but then again, the person who was hosting the party never put names on anything.

"It says… 7:50. Isn't that a little late?"

"Late is okay. Just- what time is it now?" I ask Piper again. She groans and glances at the clock.

"7:45…" She looks up at me a little dazed. "I think we're late?"

"Yes you doofus. WE are so late." I smack her lightly on the head with a book and then put the book down. 'C'mon." I say, hoisting a small, dazed, and dressed Piper up. We both walk out of our room and bump into Jason and Leo who are fist bumping.

"I mean- how do you-"

"Hey." Piper says, pushing her hair back and looking at Jason in the eyes. Me and Leo give each other a look and step back a little.

"Hey." Jason grins back. Leo is by now, trying to keep his laughing in. But failing. I frown.

"Oh fuck Jesus. Let's go. Where are Nico, Percy, Hazel and Frank?" I list out everyone. Jason sighs and is about to talk when he is stopped.

"OH GOD. NICO. WHAT-"

"I didn't say anything." The boy frowned and crossed his arms "Im just saying. You might want to-"

"Nothing of the sort is happening."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were… weird as usual. We walk out the "four" doors and into the main area where patients are just looking up at us with envy? Or just… oddity. When we look up we see Frank rubbing the side of his clumsy arm.

"Hey man." Percy says, smacking Frank on the back. "Where's your girl?" Percy abruptly said. Frank looked alarmed and stammers.

"W-Wh-What?! She's not going. Hestia had to… have sessions with her. And she's not my girl."

"I believe you.' Percy said with 100% non belief. "Annabeth-"

"Yeah?" I turn, looking up from an old man who was either going to a) Get me to touch his dick b)He was going to touch my privates. Creeped out and jittery I chatter my teeth.

"Where's Lacy's house again?"

"Lacy lives 5 blocks down, right from here. Pretty close actually." I mumble. Lacy. Another pretty girl, except she was nice.

"Not that far…" Percy trails off. "Anyways. Yeah. Wanna go?"

"Nah. Nah. Hold up." I hear a voice from behind us. It's the front desk lady.

"What." Piper says, I let out a small "pblt" From a small laugh.

"Where are you going?"

"They're going out. They have my permission. It's fine." Hesita appears from behind the front desk lady, she looks disappointed but she grumbles and walks away. Hestia nods to us and turns away.

* * *

_boom. boom. It's going down, Im yelling timberrrr_

I can hear it from across the street. Seriously. Turn it down. The cool march wind blows in our faces as I chatter and we approach a brightly lit house with booming music from inside. As Im about to put my hand on the door to open it, Piper stops me.

"What."

"Are we really going to go to a normal person's party?"

"Piper. We're pretty normal." I chuckle. Then open the door.

_WAKE ME UP. WHEN IT'S ALL OVER_ the speakers boom. I think my ears just exploded. There's the reeking smell of teenage angst everywhere. I glance as Piper pushes me out of the way and trails off, as if she was ready for this and grabs food. There's multiple couples kissing, people just… dancing.

"This is a party."

"Pretty shitty if you ask me." Leo snorts. Nico punches the guy. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You expect me to believe you punched me for no reason?"

"Yes. Shut it or I decapitate you."

"Oooh. _decapitation_ Di angelo's getting scary." Leo teases. Nico looks over with a complete death stare at Leo and Leo immediately stops.

_loud booms_

They escape the speaker as someone from behind groans and pushes Jason over.

"Get- Get-... Get outta the WAY!" The boy screams and stumbles into the loud dark and yet somehow brightly lit room.

"Okay. Yeah. People are drunk." I mumble. Gingerly, we all enter in a posse into the center. I see a familiar spew of black hair stand next to me.

"Look who came. AIDS Annie." Drew's nasally voice rings in my ears.

"Aids… Annabeth? What-" I hear Jason mumble, but thankfully, before Drew can spit out anything stupid, Piper comes over and punches her straight in the face. When Piper's fist pulls away from Drew's face, Drew looks super started.

"What-"

"That was for fucking up my friend." She says, then is about to walk away when she quickly whips back and punches her again. "Ha. How to pull a _hermoine granger._" She chuckles, Jason looks proud of her and raises up a hand, she high fives him.

"Piper…"

"Drew… fuck off. Seriously." She sighs and Drew saunters away to her group of friends and starts whining. Jesus. I can hear her from HERE.

"Um. So what do we do."

"I brought drinks for everyone. It's probably not a good idea, but since when did teens do anything good?" Piper says, handing us each a bottle of beer. Thank the gods Hazel didn't come, this so wasn't in her age range, Nico seem pretty mature, so it was okay. Leo unsurley popped the bottle, but the cap flew right into Nico's face.

"Are you _trying _to take my eye out?" Nico says, pissed.

"Maybe." Leo chuckles. "Sorry. I heard this stuff tastes horrible."

"It doesn't" Percy quickly says, and hesitantly takes a gulp. He puckers his lips and breathes in deeply. "I can do this." He whispers.

Jason doesn't hesitate and starts drinking, Leo gingerly takes a sip then spews it onto Nico's face.

"You little-"

"Sorry. Sorry." He chuckles.

I gingerly take a small sip and immediately feel dizzy. Piper and Jason and Frank are laughing together about something. A boy approaches Piper, then she frowns and starts dancing with Jason, Frank walks away to Leo and Nico, who are in a corner complaining about stuff and arguing as usual. Leaving me and Percy alone.

"I thought you couldn't drink?" I say, taking another sip and feeling a little dizzier. He chuckles.

"I can. I just, shouldn't." He mumbles, taking a swig and then starts having a laugh attack.

"What?"

"I find that… that dancing is weird. I mean… really awkward too." He says.

We have a long silence and sipping.

"Wanna do it?"

"Do What."

"Dance."

and so we danced.

**[A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. 3 I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON] **


	10. Chapter 10

**[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]**

**Annabeth **

Someone help. I am actually having fun. Something is super wrong with me. I hate parties. I hate people. Me and Percy attempted to dance but instead bumped into the table twice and knocked over food, Lacy freaked and pushed us away.

"Oh My God. Drew, AIDS Annabeth messed up the food-" Lacy starts, instead I frown at her so hard, I swear negative vibes can be _seen _from me, and Lacy freezes. I purse my lips and turn towards Percy, he chuckles.

"Weirdo." he mumbles, I ignore the weird comment and ditch him for Piper, who was chatting with Jason.

"I'm going to take her." I mumble a little incoherently, Jason shrugs, puts down his one beer bottle onto the table next to them and walks off towards Percy. We've all separated into little groups of two as I see. Leo and Nico, Me and Piper, Percy and Jason… and Frank and Hazel who are just awkwardly looking at each other, then away, and then at each other again.

"Hey." Piper grins. I frown.

"Stop that." I blub. She chuckles, obviously drunk. Now I can tell that Percy and Piper and Leo are drunk. But the rest… I doubt it.

"What?"

"The weird grins. Now, look at Hazel and Frank and tell me that they are just… so doing it." I say. Im a little drunk, and hazy, I will admit. Piper stares intently at them then laughs.

"They are just _so _obviously into each other though." Piper nods.

"Yep."

"Yep." 

A pregnant pause.

"Like you and Percy."

"WHAT." I almost shriek. I hear the music boom. I am not into Percy. Maybe. Probably. I am not a 100% sure.

"You heard me."

"Oh yeah? Well what about-"

"Me and Jason? Yeah. I really like him."

"Shit." I mumble. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. Piper… well Piper… she just didn't admit love like that unless she really did from what she knew. Piper seemed to have fallen in love quickly, but then again. Love doesn't take that long.

"And it's obvious that you like Percy and he likes you, giving each other fucking goo goo eyes at everything." Piper groans.

"Off that topic."

"No. Jesus fucking christ Annabeth, stop denying things." Piper mumbles, making me sweat for some reason. Angry, I ditch her and grab two beer bottles, one for me and one for Percy. I whiz past Jason and walk up to Percy with an uncapped bottle of beer and shove it up his face.

"What the fuc-" He gurgles as the beer slides down his throat. I sigh and chug my beer bottle, suddenly the world is spinning heavily. There are multiple versions of a slowly approaching… drew and crew. Piper looks enraged from the other side.

"What. The. Fuck are you doing here? Come to give us all AIDS you fucking s-l-u-t?" Drew spits out at me. "You know, you gave me a bruise." She shouts.

"You gave her more." Percy points out. Drew dies at the sight of him, with the conflicting emotion of _oh no. He's hot, but I hate him_. So much trouble.

"Get out. Get out or we throw you out the window, and mind you her backyard is a couple feet down." Drew angrily says, her hair in ringlets whipping around. I frown.

"Throw me down for all I care-" I say, then trip over my feet, Percy chuckles.

"Woah there-"

"Drew." Piper says, then comes up with a… eyeliner pencil? Drew seems just as confused as I am, when Piper shoves the eyeliner Pencil and messes up her whole face. Drew starts screaming and frantically clawing at Piper.

"Go. Fuck someone else up." Piper says, then falls to the floor, laughing so hard, Jason is clutching his stomach and laughing at Drew's face.

"Okay. We are _so _drunk." Piper laughs again, this time hysterically by herself.

"Go fuck your boyfriend upstairs." Drew whispers. "Mom fucking hates you."

"Well I hate her so it's okay."

Then Drew does something unexpected. She picks me up, I am frozen for a moment, but then she has Lacy and other people backing her up. Percy is talking to Piper about something before they can notice something, I look over and before I- never mind, but I spot Frank and Hazel slowly edge closer and wrap hands together. Aw.

I feel my head hit the window, then… Drew mumbles something, but Im too drunk to understand. I mouth out things something along the lines of

"_You don't belong here"_

Then I watch Percy rush down the stair next to me and keep eye contact as I…. fall.

Falling was pretty fun actually, landing on the other hand was not.

My head hits the dirt, hard, my blonde hair now covered in dirt. My head is spinning and I let out a loud cough, I look up, to see a blurred Drew and crew cackling.

"Annabeth-" He says, falling over into the dirt. "Are you dead?"

"No. Seaweed Brain." I mumble. "Barely alive."

Now I don't remember how, since the past few hours have been a blur, but I end up on a dark area with grass and just me and Percy with music booming from behind us still loud enough to hear.

"Im sorry for causing trouble." I apologize.

"Where the wise and fiery girl I know?" He says, feeling the grass around him.

"She's tired." I mumble.

"Friends are weird."

"I vouch that.

"People are weird in general, you never know what they are to you. Or what you are to them. Until they tell you straight out." I mumble deeply.

We sit in silence.

"What am I to you?" Percy says seriously, no slurred words.

"You- I'm not sure."

"W-Will this help?" He whispers and leans in close to me, pushing my hair away, making my face tickle in the weirdest way.

"Wha-" Im stopped by… another pair of lips on mine. My eyes are open, but the ones in front of me aren't. I feel dizzy. Why? Why does this. Why does Percy kissing me feel so right?


	11. Chapter 11

**[I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS]**

**Annabeth**

He finally pulled away as I smell the beer on his breath, it's so strong. It's him being obviously drunk. He groans and puts his hands on his head. Behind me I hear a rustle, I quickly whip around, my heart beating frantically, but there's no one there. I breathe in and am suddenly hit with a heavy body, and breaths on my chest.

"What the-" I look down to see Percy lodged in my stomach like a small sleeping child, he's passed out. I try to push him off but he's too heavy. That bastard. I groan and stand up, he falls right off, it's kind of creepy actually because he's limp like a boneless doll.

"Want help." I hear a cracking voice. I turn around to see Nico standing there, his hands into his pockets. I jolt back, startled, and shrug.

"We could leave him."

"Sure." Nico doesn't have a second thought. He warily glances at me as he closes the door, then he walks back out a couple seconds later with Hazel. She's rubbing her eyes like a small child. "I'm going to take Hazel back. And I'm going to stay there." he mumbles, without any other notice, he drags a sleepy Hazel across the road.

I feel numb as I slowly pitter patter back into the booming loud, musical house. Completely forgetting about Percy, I approach Piper. She turns around and frowns.

"Ok- woah-" She giggles. I think it's time we all go back.

"Come on Pipes. Let's go-" I start, but just as I'm about to grab Piper's arm, I feel someone's body throw themselves on me. I hear a scream and shouts.

"OH MY GOD, DREW, WHY IS AIDS ANNABETH STILL HERE. SHE'S STILL TRYING TO SPREAD HER AIDS TO US!" The boy on top of me screams. I push him off and frown, Jason walks over.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have AIDS-"

"Yes she does, why do you think we call her-"

"We are leaving. Right now." I mumble, pulling a giggling Piper out the door. Jason quickly follows and Leo and Frank and behind.

"Annabeth. Annabeth-"

"What?" I angrily say, turning around. It's Jason frowning.

"What do you mean what?" He says. "Are you just going to leave a dead Percy on the ground?!" He groans, picking him up and shoving him on his back.

"You take him, Ill take Piper." I say, shoving Piper's arm on my back. She hiccups and frowns.

"My head hurts…" She says.

"Annabeth- Did what- I- Is it- Never mind." Frank stammers. I know what he was going to say. I didn't need to hear all of it. I can't help but feel horrible, because it's lodged at the back of their minds.

* * *

"God dammit Annabeth. Why did I drink so much?" Piper says, finally sober, plopping herself on her bed and groaning.

"I don't know. Don't ask me, I barely drank."

"I don't even know what happened I still freakin' smell like booze." Piper highlights the booze. "Oh god." She sits up, her expression terrified.

"What?" I say, brushing my teeth and glancing at the clock. It's 3:44, we came back at 3:25 and everyone was asleep but it was open, so, Hesita didn't shit on us.

"Did I like… have sex?"

"Um. How would I know?" I raise an eyebrow and spit out a mouthful of toothpaste, then gurgle water as Piper freaks, she's sitting in PJ's and her hair in braids, but dark circles under her eyes.

"It's pretty important. Just saying."

"Well… people started calling me-"

"AIDS Annabeth." Piper spits out. "What was that about?" she squints at me. I shiver and walk out the cool washroom.

"It's just a stupid name people have been calling me."

"Do you have AIDS?" Piper straight out asked me, I looked slightly offended when I answered. _I can do this_ I think _what's to lose?_

"I do." I echo. My heart is pumping harshly.

"Why- why aren't you getting treatment? How did you get it?" She threw millions of questions at me as I answer them

"I didn't get them through sex, just saying, my fucked up mom had it. I got treatment, I still am, some pills." I say, holding up a small bottle.

"Are you dead? AM _I _dead?" Piper stupidly asks. I roll my eyes.

"Pipes, Im not dead. I probably will be, but I'm not. Some people die right away when diagnosed, some live up to 20 years. I guess Im a lucky one." I shrug and lie back on my bed, it feels so good to relax after such a long day.

"When did you get diagnosed?"

"I was 12. I think…" I pull a face and dive into my covers, then shove them over my face, muffling my voice.

"Sorry. I'll stop talking about it- woah!" I hear, I lift my covers to see Piper's head flinging out of control, as if it was too heavy and she flips over and off her bed. This sight was too funny, I just burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh, that was… weird. okay. I _need _to sleep." Piper rolls her eyes and gets up. "Does anyone else know?"

"Im pretty sure Frank and Jason do. But I haven't talked to them about it.." I pout, my emotions flooding from that thought. I clutch tightly onto my sheets, Piper smiles kindly.

"Don't worry. I understand perfectly. I don't think badly of you. Im sure they won't either…" Piper burps. "Fuck. I still taste beer. Hesita's going to freakin' pop tomorrow."

"That was disgusting." I mumble.

"Well sorry miss." Piper says, and slams herself against her bed and groans. "My head hurts. SO bad."

"Then go to sleep-" my talking is stopped by a harsh yawn from my mouth.

"You _go _to sleep. Jesus." Piper says, and flies into her covers, and closes her eyes. I reach out, and turn off the lights, leaving into the darkness. And I close my eyes, attempting to sleep. But the taste of Percy's mouth still lingers on mine and I let out a noise.

"Go to sleep man." Piper mumbles sleepily and rolls around in her bed. I find myself thinking about Percy's mouth being comforting and I fall asleep.

* * *

"Annabeth. Annabeth! Wake up! Don't be on a hangover for god's sake." I hear, but my eyes are shut closed and won't give up on opening.

"Mmmer." I let out an odd noise as someone shakes me hard again, until my head accidentally hits the wall, so my natural reaction was to flinch and see who I should punch.

It was Piper.

Now if I wasn't feeling like a bitch about yesterday, I wouldn't punch her. But I was feeling like a bitch about yesterday, so I punched her.

"Ow- what the hell?" She retracts back as if scared. "Thanks for _punching _me." She mumbles, I squint to glance at her, she's wearing a flower blouse and jeans.

"You welcome... what time is it?" I groan, pushing the hair in front of my face up.

"It's like- 8, come _on _we've got to get breakfast and meet Hestia-"

"Ugh... for what?'

"What do you mean _for what_?! For our uh- Single exercises or whatever. You know what I mean- get up- I picked up your clothes for you- here." She throws me a t-shirt and skinny jeans. I sluggishly get out of bed and slip on my t-shirt, my eyes still closed.

"Do I smell?" I sleepily say.

"Don't worry, you can't tell." Piper mumbles.

"So I do?!" I alarmingly say.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one." I purse my lips and mumble like a little child as I comb my hair and pull it up into a ponytail. Then I look into the mirror and see myself, jeez, my top read "_I wish I could spend forever with you"_ and my skinny jeans were a deep blue. I let out a slight shiver, and cough.

"Okay?"

"Im fine. Im just cold since someone decided not to hand me a sweater." I retort, walking out of the cool washroom and slipping my black flats on.

"Hey, go get your own clothes."

"Did you just _really _go there?" I raise an eyebrow, pulling out my grey sweater and shoving it on, then we leave the room.

Sunlight hurts your eyes, _so bad _after a long night out. I was seriously blinded for a moment, I swear, when we entered the lunch room, the light just, was shining for me... what's it called.

"A SPOTLIGHT FOR ME!" I hear Leo scream as we approach the table, then he chuckles, sitting down. Me and Piper sit down slap next to each other, but then Piper goes to get her food, and returns, sitting next to Jason. She throws him a sweet smile and starts eating.

I stand up to get food. The menu seems quite plain today.

_Cereal, Milk, Juice, Orange_

_Toast, butter, juice, orange_

_Omlette and Juice, Apple_

I stare at it for a while, until the lunch man grouchily stares at me.

"Pick one cupcake!" He shouts at me. I frown at him.

"Alright... Ill have the toast." I whisper.

"Cupcake, what did you say?" He gravelly says. I wince at the sound of his scratchy voice and said it really loudly this time.

"TOAST." I almost shout. The man mumbles to himself and walks away, a couple seconds later, he comes back with a stiff plate of food.

"here." He screeches at me and basically throws me the plate, thank the gods I caught it. Slowly, I saunter back and slam my plate down.

"Man... do you guys remember any of yesterday?" Someone says, sitting right down next to me, slowly, as if a robot, I look over to be super close to Percy.

"_W-will this help?" _

"_Wha-"_

I feel a large blush approaching my cheeks, as he grins at me. I cover my mouth and look down at my food.

"Hey Annabeth." He cheekily grins at me and slowly takes some of my food. I don't bother to stop him, I still feel the taste of his mouth on mine. Breathing in deeply, I try to look up at him, but its too hard, I blush really hard and let out a choked noise.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Piper worriedly looks at me.

"Yesterday. Was weird I conclude." Jason says to Percy, as he ignores the weird scenes I keep having.

"Y-yeah. We were all really dr-drunk." I manage to stammer.

"Do you guys remember any of yesterday-"

"NO!" I shout. Then everyone stares at me. I stand up, my face burning. "I need some time alone." I stand up and walked away and out of the room.

* * *

"_Alone _means _Alone _Jackson." I hiss at Percy, who followed me.

"What's wrong?" he worriedly says. I ignore him and turn around and into the girl's bathroom.

"Don't come in here you PERV." I shakily say.

"Like I would." He mumbles and I wait for his footsteps to fade away, before I let loose. Weakly than I ever had before, I let a couple tears fall, and a couple gasps.

How was I going to face Percy ever again if I kept doing this?

He probably forgot anyways.

It probably didn't matter.

He was probably just... really drunk.

It didn't matter to me either.

I think.


End file.
